Verloren
by Silk over Glas
Summary: Bella erwacht nach einem Unfall im Krankenhaus und hat ihr Gedächniss teilweise verloren. Kann sie sich wieder in ihr Leben einfügen oder hat ihre Liebe zu Edward keine Chance mehr? Nach Biss zum Abendrot/Eclipse. M für spätere Kapitel
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer__: Die Charaktere, Orte und einfach alles gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit, aber das wisst ihr ja alles! Das ist für die gesamte Geschichte gültig, ich möchte mich nicht immer wiederholen müssen!_

* * *

**Verloren**

_Prolog_

Was, wenn einem das Leben eine zweite Chance gibt, um neu anzufangen? Den Lebenslauf praktisch auf einem leeren Blatt neu zu starten, die Linien und einige Überschriften sind bereits vorgegeben, aber alles andere ist offen. Was würde ich tun? Sollte ich weiter versuchen, mein altes Leben, mein altes Ich wieder zu finden oder soll ich mit dem, was ich jetzt habe einfach noch einmal neu anfangen? Was würde ich verlieren, was dabei gewinnen? Eins wusste ich mit Sicherheit, uns umgab ein Geheimnis! Ich war mir nur noch nicht sicher, ob dieses Geheimnis meine Familie betraf oder mich! Vielleicht versuchten sie nur mich vor meiner Vergangenheit zu beschützten, vielleicht versuchten sie aber auch sich selbst zu schützen! Aber genau das war der springende Punkt, ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte meine Vergangenheit verloren, ich hatte mich verloren. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl sie greifen zu können, die Erinnerung lag direkt vor mir, knapp unter der Oberfläche. Wie ein Kieselstein in einem klaren Bach, aber wenn ich versuchte sie zu greifen, fasste ich immer ins Leere.

Als er mich anblickte wusste ich, dass die Würfel gefallen waren, die Entscheidung über mein Leben oder meinen Tod, hatte jemand anderes gefällt. Hoffnungslos schloss ich meine Augen und wartete auf das Ende.

* * *

_Hallo alle zusammen, das ist meine erste Story, also seit bitte nachsichtig!_

_Ich habe M-Rate gewählt, weiß aber noch nicht genau wie weit ich gehen will!_

_Ich bin für Tipps, Anmerkungen und auch Kritik offen, freue mich also über jede Form von Rückmeldung!_


	2. Erwachen

_1. Erwachen_

Piep … Piep … Piep

Ich hörte dieses Geräusch schon länger, mal nur im Hintergrund und wie durch Watte, mal klar und deutlich, als wenn die Quelle direkt neben meinem Ohr liegen würde. Zwischendurch hörte ich auch Stimmen, die Sätze ergaben für mich allerdings wenig Sinn. Ich konnte nur einzelne Worte verstehen und ihre Bedeutung spielte keine Rolle. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich entspannt in einem Ozean treiben und alles andere währe bedeutungslos. Als ich wieder tiefer ins dunkle Wasser des Vergessens abtauchte, verklang auch das Geräusch.

Als ich diesmal auftauchte, war ich mir sicher im Himmel zu sein. Da waren ein helles Licht und eine Stimme, so melodisch, so vollkommen, dass sie nur von einem Engel sein konnte. Sie rief mich „Bitte wach auf!", ihr Klang war vertraut, eindringlich, wenn nicht sogar verzweifelt. Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, wie Seide oder Samt klingen würde, wenn sie eine Stimme hätten, ich hätte ohne zu zögern gesagt, dass sie klingen würde wie diese Stimme. Mühsam versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, um der Aufforderung dieser himmlischen Stimme zu folgen. Ich schaffte es mit Mühe und sah noch mehr helles Licht, geblendet schloss ich meine Augen wieder.

„Bella, bitte wach auf! Bitte, mach die Augen auf! Bella, sieh mich an! Bitte!" Es durfte nicht sein, dass ein Engel so hoffnungslos und ängstlich klang. Ein weiteres Mal kämpfte ich gegen meine schweren Augen an, nur um diesen Engel glücklich zu machen. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber ich kannte diese Stimme. Ich schaffte es wieder nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor ich abermals geblendet aufgeben musste. „Carlisle, sie wacht auf!" wisperte diese Stimme. War noch jemand hier?

„Bella, hörst du mich? Wenn du mich hörst, dann mach bitte deine Augen auf!" Diesmal fiel es mir schon leichter meine Augen zu öffnen, ich schaffte es sogar meinen Blick auf das Gesicht zu fixieren, das plötzlich über mir auftauchte. Ich sah alles wie durch einen dichten Nebel, aber diesen Engel, es konnte nur ein Engel sein, konnte ich mit einer beängstigenden Klarheit erkennen. Es war das schönste Gesicht das ich jemals erblickt hatte. Ein Paar bernsteinfarbener Augen blickten aus einem blassen Gesicht mit einem ausgeprägten Kinn und einer geraden Nase auf mich herab. Um den perfekt geformten Mund spielte der Ansatz eins Lächelns. Die Haare hatten einen sehr hübschen bronzefarben Ton und sahen so verwuschelt aus, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es Absicht war oder ob sie einfach nur nicht gekämmt waren. Aber es sah richtig aus! Genau so wie es war, die gesamte Erscheinung war perfekt! Ich verspürte das Verlangen mit meinen Händen durch diese Haare zu fahren, um ihre Beschaffenheit zu ertasten, um sie zu ordnen, ich wusste es nicht genau? Bevor ich diesen Gedanken ganz ergründen konnte, verlor ich abermals den Kampf gegen meine schweren Augen. Der Ozean rief mich wieder! Diesmal tauchte ich aber nicht wieder ab, sondern trieb nur auf seiner Oberfläche.

Ich hörte wie eine Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. „Edward? Du hast gesagt sie wacht auf? Bist du dir sicher?" erklang es von einer zweiten nicht minder himmlischen Stimme „Ja, sie hat auf meine Stimme reagiert und ihre Augen geöffnet!" klang es erleichtert von meinem Engel. Moment mal, woher kam dieser Gedanke denn, mein Engel? „Bella, mein Herz, mach die Augen auf!" Ja, es war wohl doch mein Engel! Abermals nahm ich den Kampf gegen meine schweren Augen auf, aber ich war so müde und der Ozean rief mich, ich schaffte es nicht. Mehr als ein leichtes Flattern der Augenlieder gelang mir nicht.

„Gott, sei Dank! Du hast recht, sie wacht auf!" Ich spürte wie ein paar kühle Hände meine Wangen umfassten und einen leichten Druck auf meiner Stirn, als ein paar kühle Lippen mir einen leichten Kuss gaben. Ich war plötzlich eingehüllt in den köstlichsten Duft, den ich jemals gerochen hatte. Ich war mich sicher, wenn der Himmel oder die Engel so riechen, dann wollte ich hier nie mehr weg. Diese unglaublichen Lippen legten sich nun sanft auf meine und ich wusste, ich hätte so den Rest der Ewigkeit verbringen können.

Aber der zweite Engel sprach mich jetzt an, und wer war ich schon, dass ich der Forderung eines Engels nicht nachkam. „Bella, hörst du mich? Ich will, dass du dich jetzt auf meine Stimme konzentrierst und mir genau zuhörst!". Ich versuchte es, der Engel fuhr fort „Bella, ich will, das du die Augen öffnest!"

Es gelang mir, naja fast, ich bekam sie auf, sie fielen mir aber sofort wieder zu. „Bella, versuch es noch einmal, gib jetzt nicht auf! Du hast es fast geschafft!" Diesmal hatte ich mehr Erfolg, ich sah den zweiten Engel. Er war blond, jung, doch nicht so jung wie mein Engel und hatte das für Engel typische perfekte Gesicht. Auch seine Augenfarbe war sehr ungewöhnlich, wie flüssiges Gold, wunderschön und doch irgendwie irritierend. Sie entsprach fast seiner Haarfarbe. Er lächelte mich an als wenn er nur darauf gewartet hätte, dass ich ihn anblickte.

Noch während mir die Augen wieder zufielen, spürte ich wie vertraute Lippen meiner rechten Hand einen leichten Kuss aufdrückten. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen war gleichzeitig von zwei Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Bella, du musst wach bleiben! Hörst du mich, ich liebe Dich! Nicht wieder einschlafen!" Der Ozean rief, aber diesmal versuchte ich seinen Ruf zu ignorieren, denn wieder einzutauchen bedeutete diesen himmlischen Geschöpfen Schmerzen zu bereiten. Engel sollten nicht leiden!

Ein hoch helleres Licht als zu Anfang fiel erst in mein linkes Auge, das sanft geöffnet wurde und kurz darauf in mein rechtes. Es war so grell, dass ich davor zurückschreckte. „Die Pupillen reagieren noch verzögert, aber die Reflexe sind vorhanden. Sie ist auf jeden Fall über den Berg! Wir haben das Schlimmste überstanden!" Noch während der blonde Engel diese Sätze murmelte, holte ich tief Luft.

Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch meinen Brustkorb und ich atmete keuchend wieder aus, meine Augen flogen förmlich auf, als der Rest meines Körpers sich schmerzhaft zurück meldete. Es dauerte einige Momente bis der Schmerz sich in meinen Rippen, meinem rechten Knie und meinem Kopf zu konzentrieren schien. Japsend atmete ich ein und schloss meine Augen wieder, diesmal vor Schmerz, während mir gleichzeitig Tränen in die Augen schossen und überliefen. Stöhnend öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und war mir auf einmal meiner Umgebung voll und ganz bewusst. Ich war in einem Krankenhaus, mal wieder! Das nervige Piepsen, das ich in letzter Zeit immer wieder gehört hatte, war der Herzmonitor an den ich angeschlossen war.

Meine Vision des Himmels verschwand, was zurückblieb waren die Engel an meiner Seite. „Willkommen zurück, Bella! Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!" klang es von dem blonden Engel, der bei genauerer Betrachtung eher wie ein Arzt aussah. Zwar wie ein Arzt, der gerade einer Fernsehserie entsprungen war, aber zweifelsohne ein Arzt. Ächzend versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, beide halfen mir dabei und versuchten es mir so bequem wie möglich zu machen.

„Gott, Bella! Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren! Mach das bloß nicht noch mal! Ich dachte, ich würde vor Sorge um dich verrückt werden. Kann ich dich denn nicht mal für zwei Stunden alleine lassen, ohne dass du versuchst umzukommen?" klang es von der anderen Seite des Bettes. Die Stimme dieses Engels klang rau und emotionsgeladen und trotz allem samtig, während er mir vorsichtig mit seinen Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen wischte und mich sanft aber voller Eifer auf die Lippen küsste. „Weißt du den immer noch nicht, dass ich ohne Dich nicht leben kann? Ich liebe Dich! Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wieder wach bist!"

Staunend blickte ich meinem Engel in die Augen, die mir fremd und doch irgendwie vertraut vorkamen. Ja, ich weiß, ich war nicht im Himmel, aber dieser … Junge, … Mann, … Adonis, dieses gottgleiche Wesen war zu gut um wahr zu sein! Er hätte gut und gerne eine von den alten Griechen geschaffene und zum Leben erwachte Götterstatue sein können. Und er war anscheinend mein! Ein Blick in diese Augen, die obwohl von Sorgen beschattet vor Liebe förmlich strahlten und es war um mich geschehen. Ich hätte den ganzen Tag in diese Augen sehen können ohne den Rest der Welt wahrzunehmen.

Diese beiden Männer sahen einfach viel zu gut aus um echt zu sein, jedes Model, jeder Schauspieler hätte seine Seele gegeben um so auszusehen. War das nicht genau der Preis, der dafür verlangt wurde, fragte eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf, eine Seele? Dieser Gedanke verwirrte mich!


	3. Komplikationen

_2. Komplikationen_

Benommen blickte ich von einem zum anderen. Noch bevor ich meine wirren Gedanken ordnen konnte wurde meine Zimmertür aufgerissen. Der Sheriff, unschwer an seiner der Uniform und dem Stern an seiner Lederjacke zu erkennen, platzte in mein Zimmer. Er baute sich an meinem Fußende auf und sah mich lange schweigend an, bevor er mich schließlich ansprach „Bells, ich bin so froh! Du bist wach! Ich … ich hatte schon befürchtet, Dich diesmal verloren zu haben." Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie kaum zu hören war. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen, die er verzweifelt versuchte wegzublinzeln. Verschämt schaute er nach diesem Gefühlsausbruch zu Boden und versuchte den Kloß, der ihm scheinbar im Hals zu sitzen schien, wegzuräuspern.

Oh! In meinem Kopf blitzen Bilder auf, das Gesicht des Sheriffs, mal lachend an einem Tisch in einer kleinen Küche mit gelben Schränken, mal wutschnaubend und rot angelaufen auf einer Treppe. Mal mit einem besorgten Ausdruck an einer Haustür, mal erschöpft, während er seine Jacke in einem kleinen Flur aufhängte. Ich kannte diesen Mann, der Name Charlie kam wie aus dem Nichts!

Der Arzt, Dr. C. Cullen, wie ich dem Namenschild entnehmen konnte, machte sich daran, meine Vitalwerte zu checken und die Geräte abzulesen, an die ich angeschlossen war. Dr. Cullen? C wie Carlisle? Hatte der junge Mann nicht diesen Namen genannt? Irgendwie klang auch das vertraut. Ich war mir in diesem Moment sicher, dass ich den Arzt nicht nur als Arzt kannte

Edward, so hatte der Arzt, Carlisle, den Jungen neben mir genannt, auch das klang vertraut, hatte sich darauf verlegt, sein Gesicht in meine rechte Hand zu schmiegen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossenen und atmete den Duft meiner Haut in tiefen Atemzügen ein, dabei umspiele ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen. Er wirkte völlig versunken in dem, was er tat. Als wenn die simple Handlung, meine Haut zu berühren und an ihr zu riechen, ihn in den siebten Himmel zu versetzen schien.

Der Sheriff, Chief C. Swan, wieder ein Namenschild, langsam wurde ich richtig gut darin. C wie Charlie? Anscheinend hatte er sich wieder gefangen und blicke kurz nach links und rechts, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die beiden anderen anwesenden Personen ihn nicht weiter beachteten. Er schien erleichtert, dass keiner in seine Richtung sah, wobei der Blick in Richtung des Arztes erleichtert und dankbar wirkte, der Blick in Richtung Edward, wirkte dagegen herausfordernd und hart. Als wenn er ihn dafür verantwortlich machen würde, dass ich hier war. Dieser Blick erstaunte mich, was könnte er getan haben um so einen Blick zu verdienen? Edward schien diesen Blick zu spüren, denn er sah plötzlich auf und blickte ihn nur traurig an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hätte meine Hand nicht an seiner Wange gelegen, ich hätte die Bewegung nicht ausmachen können. Charlie hingegen hatte sie anscheinend gesehen und sah auf einmal beschämt aus. Charlie, woher wusste ich wie der Sheriff mit Vornamen hieß?

Carlisle räusperte sich und blicke von mir zum Sheriff, den er mit einem Nicken begrüßte „Charlie!" „Hallo Carlisle! Wie sieht es aus?" „Bella ist gerade erst wach geworden. Also die Werte sehen gut aus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie in ein paar Tagen wieder so gut wie neu ist. Die Rippen auf rechten Seite sind zum Glück nur geprellt, die Kopfverletzung ist auch nicht weiter schlimm. Eine Platzwunde, die in ein paar Tagen vollständig verheilt sein wird. Ein paar oberflächliche Kratzer und Schürfwunden. Aber das weißt du ja alles schon! Was mir allerdings ein wenig Sorgen bereitet, ist das Knie." Es sprach sowohl zu mir als auch zu Charlie. Ich hatte Recht was die Namen anging.

„Da wird eine intensive Physiotherapie nötig sein. Bella, dein Knie war über einen längeren Zeitraum verdreht und eingeklemmt. Du wirst die nächsten Wochen auf Gehhilfen angewiesen sein und musst Übungen machen, um die Beweglichkeit deines Knies zurück zu erlangen. Das wird nicht einfach und bestimmt auch schmerzhaft, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du das schaffen wirst." Während er das sagte, blickte er mir fest in die Augen als wenn er noch mehr sagen wollte.

„Aber du musst da nicht alleine durch, wir helfen dir. Für die nächsten Tage möchte ich dich auf jeden Fall noch zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Du warst schließlich drei Tage bewusstlos, da sollte man mit Komplikationen rechnen. Aber keine Angst, ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Deine Werte sehen sehr gut aus!"

In Ordnung, das erklärte einiges! Drei Tage bewusstlos! Kein Wunder, dass alle so auf mein Erwachen reagierten. Das erklärte auch, warum mein Knie und mein Kopf so pochten. Meine Rippen spürte ich nicht, so lange ich nicht allzu tief atmete. So weit so gut, aber irgendwie war hier etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir einige entscheidende Informationen fehlten.

Wieder war ein zweifaches erleichtertes Seufzen zu hören, diesmal von Charlie und Edward. Carlisle blicke mir wieder in die Augen und fragte „Wie fühlst du dich? Soll ich dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben? Hast Du sonst noch Fragen?"

Jetzt war es an mir, Fragen zu beantworten. Ich entschied mich dafür, die offensichtlichen zuerst zu beantworten. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber kein Wort war zu hören. Ich räusperte mich und wollte gerade noch einmal beginnen, als Edward mir einen Glas Wasser reichte. Ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck um meine Lippen zu befeuchten und merkte plötzlich wie durstig ich war. Als ich das Glas erneut ansetzte war ein leises „langsam" zu hören. Ich nickte, um zu zeigen, dass ich ihn gehört hatte, und trank in kleinen vorsichtigen Schlücken. „Noch mehr?" Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf und reichte ihm das leere Glas mit einem leisen „Danke" zurück. Er schenke mir darauf ein so herrlich schiefes Lächeln, dass ich alles andere um mich ganz vergaß und ihn benommen anstarte. Mit einem leisen Räuspern brachte Carlisle sich wieder in Erinnerung.

Ich blinzelte, wandte mich Carlisle zu und sah ihn entschuldigend an, worauf er mich nur breit anlächelte. Als ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte musste ich einen Moment überlegen, wie lautete die Frage noch mal? Ach ja, wie es mir geht! „Mir geht es soweit ganz gut, ein bisschen mitgenommen vielleicht. Mein Knie und mein Kopf pochen und meine Rippen spüre ich kaum, zumindest so lange ich nicht zu tief atme. Und nein danke, es geht schon so, ich brauche keine Schmerzmittel" Er blicke mich an als ob er keine andere Antwort erwartet hätte. „Wenn du deine Meinung in Bezug auf die Schmerzmittel ändern solltest, dann zögere nicht, danach zu fragen. In Ordnung?" „Ja, danke! Ich hätte da allerdings zwei Fragen!" „Nur zu, ich werde deine Fragen beantworten so weit es mir möglich ist"

Ich zögerte. Welche sollte ich zuerst stellen? Ich räusperte mich. „Mmh, ich frage mich warum … warum ich eigentlich hier bin?" Dabei blicke ich um mich, um deutlich zu machen, was ich meinte. Edward, der immer noch an meiner rechten Seite saß und meine Hand hielt war auf einmal ganz steif und angespannt. Seine Kiefer fest zusammen gepresst, seine Augen schmerzerfüllt und trotzdem irgendwie leer, als wenn er tief in Gedanken versunken wäre oder etwas hören würde, das mir entging. Und obwohl er so versunken, geradezu weggetreten aussah war er doch das Schönste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte. Er schien meinen Blick zu spüren, denn er lächelte mich an und setze einen Kuss auf die Innenseite meines Handgelenkes und blicke dann zu Charlie auf.

Auch ich wendete mich Charlie zu. Sein Gesicht sah ebenfalls schmerzerfüllt aus und er wirkte gedankenverloren als wenn er auf etwas in seiner Erinnerung blicken würde. Edwards leises „Charlie?" brachte ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück. Er schluckte einmal geräuschvoll und blicke mir dann in die Augen. „Tja, ich bin heute auch in offizieller Mission hier. Du hattest einen Autounfall und ich muss dich dazu befragen. Auch wenn ich das nicht gerne mache, das ist leider mein Job. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das, Schatz!"

Benommen blicke ich ihn an. Auch wenn ich mir so etwas schon gedacht hatte, war es doch etwas anderes, es zu hören. Und dieses _Schatz _verwirrte mich. Ich stand in irgendeinem persönlichen Verhältnis zu ihm. So wie er mich ansah drängte sich der Begriff väterlich auf. Konnte das sein, dass er mein Vater war? Das würde auch den an Edward gerichteten Blick erklären.

In Ordnung, damit wäre meine erste Frage beantwortet. Jetzt zu meiner zweiten. Ich hatte Angst, sie zu stellen. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würden. Ich blicke auf meinen Schoß und versuchte die Tränen, die mir aus den Augenwinkeln laufen wollten, wegzublinzeln. Oh, das würde nicht einfach werden! Ich atmete noch einmal so tief wie möglich durch und hob meinen Blick wieder.

„Und … und wer bin … und wer bin ich?"


	4. Diagnose

_3. Diagnose_

Diese Frage brachte die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen hervor. Edwards Kopf schoss in einer so schnellen Bewegung hoch, dass sie für meine Augen nicht sichtbar war. Sein Gesicht zeigte nur Verwirrung, in seinen Augen war gleichzeitig Schmerz, Sorge und Neugier zu sehen.

Carlisle, sah mich mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln an, ganz der Arzt der vor ein medizinisches Problem gestellt wird. Aber auch in seinem Blick lag Sorge. Als er einen kurzen Blick auf Edward warf, gesellte sich noch Schmerz dazu.

Charlie sah geradezu betäubt aus, bis er plötzlich laut losplatzte „Ha, der war gut! Bells, du solltest deinen Vater nicht so hochnehmen! Ich habe mir schließlich die letzten drei Tage ununterbrochen Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Das ganze klang aber eher halbherzig, als wenn er selbst nicht so ganz glauben würde, was er sagte. Ein Blick in mein, nach wie vor verwirrtes, Gesicht schien ihn eines besseren zu belehren. „Das war kein Scherz, … oder? Das ist dein Ernst!? Du weißt nicht … wer du bist?"

Ich sah ihn weiterhin an, die Tränen liefen mittlerweile ungehindert über meine Wangen. Mein bestätigendes Nicken wirkte selbst auf mich ziemlich kläglich. Die Erkenntnis, dass ich es ernst meinte, schien nur langsam zu ihm durchzudringen. Sein Grinsen fiel in sich zusammen und er sah plötzlich so aus als wenn er einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen hätte.

Edward neben mir brach praktisch simultan mit Charlie zusammen. Ein verzweifeltes „Oh mein Gott, nicht das auch noch! Haben wir nicht schon genug durchgemacht?!", gerade an der Grenze des hörbaren, drang an mein Ohr. Seine Ellenbogen waren plötzlich auf den Rand meiner Matratze gestützt, sein Gesicht lag in seinen Händen, während er sich schwer auf seine Arme lehnte.

Ich war mich sicher, dass Charlie nichts davon gehört hatte. Carlisle allerdings sah uns an, als wenn er jedes Wort klar und deutlich verstanden hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob das möglich sein konnte. Er stand schließlich auf der anderen Seite meines Bettes und ich hatte Edwards Worte schon kaum verstanden.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es machte mir mehr aus Edward so leiden zu sehen, als nicht zu wissen wer ich war. Ich bereute meine Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben. Ich weiß nicht, was er für mich war oder ich für ihn. Aber seinen Schmerz zu sehen, tat mir mehr weh als mein eigener.

Ich warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde. Charlie war noch in Schockstarre und Carlisle schaute mit einem sonderbaren Blick auf mich und Edward an meiner Seite herab. Als ich meine zitternde Hand in Richtung Edward ausstreckte, sah er irgendwie beruhigt aus und nickte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Charlie. Carlisle schien zu verstehen, er nickte mir zu und zog Charlie langsam Richtung Tür. Mit dieser Bestätigung überbrückte ich auch die letzen Zentimeter und legte meine Hand sanft auf Edwards Kopf und zog ihn an meine Seite. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich es tat, ich folgte einfach meinen Instinkten.

Zuerst schien er sich nicht bewegen zu wollen, doch dann schlang er in einer Bewegung, die wieder einmal zu schnell für meine Augen war, die Arme um meine Taille und verbarg sein Gesicht an meiner Brust, immer noch heftig atmend. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper und lege meinen Kopf auf seinen. Meine Augen fest geschlossen und gegen meine eigene Panik ankämpfend hielt ich ihn genauso fest wie er mich.

Nach einiger Zeit, mir kam es vor, als wenn es Stunden waren, obwohl es sich wohl eher um Minuten gehandelt haben konnte, wurde ich von Charlies lauter Stimme aus meinen Überlegungen aufgeschreckt. „Carlisle, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich das hinnehme?" Die Beiden schienen vor der halbgeschlossenen Tür zu diskutieren, ich konnte nicht genau versehen was gesagt wurde. Charlie sah ziemlich wütend aus, sein Gesicht rot angelaufen, während Carlisle versuche ihn zu beschwichtigen. Edward nutze diesen Moment um sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen zu verstecken, diesmal legte er allerdings nur seine rechte Hand über die Augen, während seine linke in seinen Schoß fiel.

„Sie ist immer noch meine Tochter, falls du das vergessen haben solltest!" klang es wieder aufgebracht von Charlie „Du hast doch selbst gesehen wie sie reagiert hat! Und hast du da nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen!" Carlisle Antwort war zwar nicht ganz so laut, aber deswegen nicht weniger energisch, dabei warf er einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Edward. Charlie blicke Edward ebenfalls an, wandte sich dann wieder an Carlisle und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn im selben Moment aber wieder. Er sah aus als ob er mit den Zähnen knirschen würde, während seine Gesichtsfarbe ein dunkleres Rot annahm. Anscheinend fiel ihm nichts Passendes als Antwort ein.

Wutschnaubend kam Charlie wieder an mein Bett, seine Hände umklammerten das Fußende so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ich wunderte mich, dass kein Dampfstrahl aus seinen Ohren herausschoss, denn er sah aus als wenn er kurz vor der Explosion stehen würde. „ Isabella Marie, ich schwöre dir …" knurrte er mich an. „Charlie es reicht jetzt!" Carlisle unterbrach ihn bevor er seine Satz beenden konnte. Obwohl er leise sprach, war es jeder einzelnen Silbe deutlich anzuhören, dass er es ernst meinte. Er sprach ruhig und sein Gesichtsausdruck, seine Körperhaltung machten einen entspannten Eindruck. Aber ich wusste, dass es nicht so war! Carlisle wirkte gefährlich, als wenn unter der ruhigen Fassade etwas Dunkles und Bedrohliches lauern würde! Charlie schien das wohl auch zu spüren, denn er sagte nichts mehr. Stattdessen warf er Edward einen gehässigen Blick zu, als wenn er sagen wollte ‚'das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen'.

Wenn Charlie nicht plötzlich weiß geworden wäre und schwer geschluckt hätte, wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Edward sich aufgerichtet hatte, um Charlies Blick zu begegnen. Er hatte sich so leise bewegt, dass ich nicht das geringste Geräusch gehört hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass er Charlie aus schwarzen Augen intensiv anblicke, der Ausdruck in ihnen war mörderisch, fast wie bei ein Raubtier vor dem Angriff. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich schwören können, dass ein leises Knurren aus seiner Kehle kam.

Carlisle blicke Edward an und Edwards Kopf schoss plötzlich zu ihm herum, fast so als wenn er ihn gerufen hätte. Beide sahen sich einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, als wenn sie eine stumme Unterhaltung führen würden. Edward atmete einmal tief durch und die Anspannung die eben noch deutlich zu sehen war verschwand, seine Augen nahmen wieder den Farbton von hellem Bernstein an. Staunend blicke ich von einem zum anderen. Ein Blick in Charlies Gesicht zeigte mir, das ich mir dass alles nicht eingebildet haben konnte. Er wirkte immer noch geradezu paralysiert.

Diesen Moment nutzte eine gehetzt wirkende Krankenschwester, um den Kopf zur Tür herein zu stecken. „Ach, Chief Swan, da sind sie ja! Sie wollten doch informiert werden, wenn der Patient vom Röntgen zurück ist. Er ist gerade eben wieder in sein Zimmer gebracht worden." Immer noch etwas weggetreten wandte Charlie sich um „Hu, … ach ja! Danke Schwester, ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen." „Keine Ursache!" Bevor die Frau wieder gehen konnte hielt Carlisle sie mit einer leicht erhobenen Hand und einem Lächeln auf. „Becky, würden sie bitte dafür sorgen, dass Bella etwas zu essen und zu trinken gebracht wird! Und bitte lassen sie auch das Kühlpack auf ihrem Knie austauschen." Sie verschwand mit den Worten „Ja, Dr. Cullen! Ich kümmere mich darum!" und einem leicht verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem errötetem Gesicht.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach grinsen. Die arme Frau ist wahrscheinlich direkt hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, um sich erst einmal zu beruhigen und ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sich alle Schwestern Carlisle zu Füssen werfen würden, sollt er es von ihnen verlangen. Kaum eine Frau kam gegen solch einen Charme an!

Mein Grinsen muss wohl etwas fehl am Platz gewirkt haben. Charlie sah mich an, als ob ich nicht ganz richtig im Kopf wäre und mich seltsam verhalten würde. Edward sah frustriert aus und Carlisle sah mich nur verwundert an. Ich merkte, wie mir unter ihren Blicken das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht rutschte. Seufzend blickte ich auf meine Bettdecke. Durfte ich mich den nicht etwas seltsam aufführen, schließlich war ich drei Tage nicht ganz bei mir gewesen?

„Bella, ich werde dir deine Frage gleich beantworten, aber ich möchte dich bitten, mir vorher noch einige Frage zu beantworten!" wandte sich Carlisle an mich, wobei er das ich etwas zu deutlich betonte. Der Blick den er Charlie dabei zuwarf war eindeutig. „Es ist wichtig! Ich werde dir hinterher erklären warum, ok? Denk nicht lange über die Antworten nach, antworte einfach ganz spontan was Dir in den Sinn kommt.".

Ich warf durch meine gesenkten Wimpern einen schnellen Blick auf Charlie und stellte fest, dass er sich mittlerweile darauf verlegt hatte Carlisle mit zusammen gepressten Lippen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen finster anzustarren. Bange hob ich den Blick und sah Carlisle nickend in die Augen. Mein Puls beschleunigte dabei, dank des Herzmonitors für alle deutlich hörbar. Edward blickte mich neugierig an.

„Wo befinden wir uns?" „Ähm, im Krankenhaus?" meine Antwort zauberte ein Lächeln auf Carlisle Gesicht und brachte Edward dazu leise zu kichern. Selbst Charlie hat zu kämpfen das Grinsen von seinen Lippen zu verbannen.

„Ja, aber ich meinte in welcher Stadt" „Ach so, in Folks?" meine Antwort klang eher wie eine Frage und ich war mich nicht ganz sicher. „Welches Datum haben wir heute?" „Naja, ich weiß nicht genau, den 12. August?" „Welches Jahr?" „2008!" Bevor er zur nächsten Frage ansetzen konnte unterbrach ich ihn „Hab ich recht?" „Wie? Ach so, tut mir leid! Ja, wir sind in Folks! Beim Datum liegst du etwas daneben, wir haben heute den 13. August, dafür stimmt das Jahr." Das beruhigte mich etwas.

Carlisle stellte mir noch weitere Fragen, über aktuelle Ereignisse, Gesellschaft, Kultur und viele andere Dinge. Einige Fragen wiederholte er, was mich verwunderte. War er etwa vergesslich? „Carlisle, diese Fragen hast Du mir schon gestellt!" „Ich weiß, beantworte sie einfach noch einmal. Ich erkläre es dir später!" bevor ich noch etwas entgegnen konnte stellte er mir schon die nächste Frage. Im Grossen und Ganzen konnte ich seine Fragen auch ganz gut beantworten, nur wenn es um meine unmittelbare Vergangenheit oder Dinge die mich persönlich betrafen ging, lag alles wie in einem dichten Nebel.

„Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnern kannst?" Diese Frage schien auch die anderen brennend zu interessieren. Charlie gab seine finstere Haltung auf und stützte sich wieder auf das Fußende meines Bettes. Ich fühlte mich unter den neugierigen, starren, Blicken die auf mich gerichtet waren unwohl. Deshalb schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, mich zu konzentrieren. Ich atmete so tief es mir mit meinen angegriffenen Rippen möglich war ein und langsam wieder aus. Das schien nicht nur meinen wirren Kopf, sonder auch meine Herz zu beruhigen, das bei dieser Frage wieder angefangen hatte zu rasen.

Verschwommene Bilder blitzten in kurzer Abfolge auf. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte ich sie zu fassen und konzentrierte mich noch stärker auf das, was ich sah. Ich sprach langsam mit geschlossenen Augen und beinahe flüsternd „Ich bin in meinem Auto unterwegs. Ein alter Transporter. Die Straße ist nass, es regnet! Links und rechts der Straße sind Bäume, als wenn ich durch einen Wald fahren würde. Vor mir ist eine Kurve, mir kommt ein Holzlaster entgegen. Ein Auto … taucht plötzlich neben dem Laster auf, es will überholen und … und rast genau auf mich zu. Ein lauter Knall! Reifen quietschen und der Laster kommt plötzlich auch auf mich zu geschleudert. Alles dreht sich und da sind überall Bäume! Und dann ist da nichts mehr!" Die letzten Sätze brachte ich nur mühsam und unter schluchzen heraus, meine Stimme brach immer wieder. Mein Herz raste!

„Sch, ist ja gut! Du bist in Sicherheit, dir kann nichts mehr passieren" Edward setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und nahm mich sanft in den Arm. Er flüsterte mir beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, während er mir langsam mit der Hand über den Rücken streichelte und leichte Küsse auf meine Schläfe setzte. Langsam normalisierte sich mein Herzschlag unter seinen Berührungen.

Ich blicke Carlisle durch tränennasse Wimpern an. Er lächelte mich liebevolle an und strich mir mit einer Hand über meine Wange, um meine Tränen abzuwischen, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste mich sanft auf den Kopf. So verhielt sich ein Arzt normalerweise nicht! „Ich kenne Dich!" entfuhr es mir, bevor ich näher darüber nachdenken konnte. Das brachte ihn zum schmunzeln „Ja, Bella! Wir kennen uns. Ich bin nicht nur dein behandelnder Arzt!" Während er das sagte, grinste er Edward an, der mich immer noch an seine Brust gedrückte.

Ich blickte nach vorne, um Charlie anzusehen, der auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen sah und meinen Blick vermied. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, eine Mischung aus rasender Wut und unendlichem Bedauern. Mein Unfallbericht schien ihm erschüttert zu haben. „Es tut mir leid Char … Dad!" flüsterte ich. Das brachte ihn dazu mich anzusehen. „Nicht Bells, es ist nicht deine Schuld!" Er räusperte sich geräuschvoll und schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln, das aber nicht seine Augen erreichte. Der besorgte Vater trat in den Hintergrund um dem Mann des Gesetzes platz zu machen.

„Ich denke, dass wird dir bei deinen Ermittlungen zum Unfallhergang weiterhelfen" bemerkte Carlisle ruhig. „Ja, ich denke schon! Aber endgültige Sicherheit werden wir erst nach den technischen Gutachten haben! Ich möchte, dass du gleich bei der Befragung dabei bist, es macht sich im Protokoll immer besser wenn ein Arzt anwesend ist." „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein!" damit schienen die beiden ihren Streit zu begraben und sich wieder zu vertragen. Es geht doch nichts über ein gemeinsames Ziel!

„Bella, du hast dich bestimmt gewundert, warum ich dir einige Fragen mehrmals gestellt habe?" Ich nickte schniefend. „Ich wollte sehen, wie weit dein Erinnerungsvermögen beeinträchtigt ist. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass du unter einer vorübergehenden Amnesie, bedingt durch den Unfall, leidest! Das bedeutet, dass deine Erinnerungen nicht verloren sind, sondern nur blockiert. Du hast im Moment einfach nur keinen Zugang dazu. Ich bin sicher, dass sie wiederkommen werden. Nur wie lange das dauert, weiß ich nicht. Es kann zwei Tage, aber auch Wochen oder Monate dauern. Deine Erinnerungen können einzeln oder als großer Knall zurückkommen, das weiß niemand genau. Ich werde nachher einmal in meinen Büchern nachsehen, wie wir deinem Gehirn auf die Sprünge helfen können. Ich möchte jetzt, dass du dich ausruhst! Die letzte Stunde war aufregend genug und du brauchst jetzt ein bisschen Ruhe, um schneller wieder gesund zu werden! Ich komme später noch mal wieder, um mach dir zu sehen!"

Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an und ging Richtung Tür. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und blicke sich nach Charlie um. „Schlaf gut Bells! Ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen" murmelte mir Charlie ins Ohr, während er mich unbeholfen umarmte und sich daran machte Carlisle zu folgen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf mich schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Ich merkte plötzlich wie müde ich war. Ich versuchte mit wenig Erfolg ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Edward, der bei mir im Zimmer zurückgeblieben war, machte Anstalten seine Umarmung zu lösen und vom Bett zu klettern. Ich krallte mich in sein Hemd, um ihn zurück zu halten. „Nicht weggehen!" Nach einem forschenden Blick in mein Gesicht, lehnte er sich seufzend mit mir im Arm wieder in das Kissen zurück. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust und war beinahe eingeschlafen, als mir auffiel, dass keiner meine Frage beantwortet hatte. Eingehüllt in Edwards köstlichen Duft beschloss ich, dass meine Antwort auch noch etwas warten konnte und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

* * *

Reviews? Ja bitte!


	5. Isabella Marie

_4. Isabella Marie …_

Als ich aufwachte, spürte ich jeden einzelnen Wirbel meines Rückens. Gähnend blicke ich mich um, ich war alleine! Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die halbgeschlossenen Jalousien in mein Zimmer fiel, hatte den sanften gelben Schimmer, den es nur kurz nach Sonnenaufgang hat. Es war also noch sehr früh am Morgen! Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Knie, der mich dazu brachte, mitten in der Bewegung inne zu halten. Tränen traten mir in die Augen, ich biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete mich langsam zu einer sitzenden Position auf.

Ich wischte mir mit beiden Händen die Tränen vom Gesicht, als ein Glitzern meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ich blickte auf meine Hände und entdeckte an meiner linken Hand zwei Ringe, genauer gesagt, an meinem linken Ringfinger. Einer war ein schlichter Ring aus Weiß- und Gelbgold mit einem blauen Stein in der Mitte. Der andere war auch aus Gold, eingewoben in ein filigranes ovales Netz lagen lauter kleine glitzernde Steine, es konnten nur Diamanten sein. Zwei Ringe … an meinem Ringfinger … das heißt doch nicht etwa, … dass ich verheiratet bin?

Verheiratet mit Edward? Ich wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende führen, es war lächerlich auch nur einen Moment zu glauben, dass ich mit Edward verheiratet sein könnte! In mir tobte ein regelrechtes Gefühlschaos: Freude, Aufregung, spannungsvolle Erwartung, Angst, Besorgnis, Verblüffung. Ich versuchte mir Edward in einem schwarzen Anzug vorzustellen. Das gelang mir fast schon zu leicht. Ich sah eine festlich geschmückte Lichtung, im Hintergrund stand ein großes weißes Haus. Und da stand er, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, vor einem blumengeschmückten Altar, Carlisle und ein großer dunkelhaariger junger Mann an seiner Seite. Dieses Bild verstärkte das Gefühl der Freude. Ich konnte mir allerdings nicht sicher sein, ob ich mich wirklich erinnerte oder ob ich nur eine besonders gute Vorstellungskraft hatte. Schnell schob ich diese Vorstellung beiseite, die stille Freude blieb allerdings.

Nachdem Charlie mich gestern angeknurrt hatte, war ich mir sicher, Isabella Marie Swan zu heißen. Aber in Anbetracht der Ringe an meinem Finger! Es gab nur eine mögliche Erklärung für diese Ringe! Mein Name lautete nicht Isabella Marie Swan! Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können! Meine Lungen funktionierten zwar, aber ich bekam trotzdem nicht genügend Sauerstoff, ich starrte fassungslos auf die Ringe an meiner Hand. Das war ein bisschen viel für mich! Wenn ich verheiratet war … dann hieß ich nicht Swan … dann lautete mein Name: Isabella Marie …

„Oh, guten Morgen Mrs. Cullen!" Da war es! Ausgesprochen von einer mütterlich wirkenden älteren Krankenschwester, ich schätze sie um die fünfzig. Sie kam lächelnd auf mich zu und plapperte munter weiter, während ich sie nur benommen ansah.

„Sie sind ja schon wach! Dr. Cullen meinte, dass die Überwachungsmonitore nicht mehr nötig sein. Also, dann werde ich sie jetzt von diesen Dingern befreien! Mich wundert, dass ihr Mann gar nicht hier ist! Der Ärmste, er ist bestimmt nach Hause gefahren, um ein bisschen Schlaf nachzuholen! Sie müssen wissen, er ist die letzten Tage kaum von ihrer Seite gewichen. Er hatte solche Angst sie zu verlieren, aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Ich meine, so ein schwerer Autounfall kurz nach der Hochzeit und dann drei Tage Koma! Ich hatte ja gedacht, es ist ein Fehler so jung zu heiraten. Tschuldigung, aber sie sind ja schließlich beide noch recht jung! Aber nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie besorgt er um sie ist und wie liebevoll er sie ansieht. Ach Kindchen, es geht doch nichts über die Liebe! Dann kann es nicht falsch sein, schon so früh zu heiraten! Und Dr. Cullen war so stolz als er erzählte, dass sein Sohn heiraten würde, er hat sich so für sie beide gefreut! Oh! Ich plappere mal wieder! Manchmal kann ich mich einfach nicht bremsen! Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu aufdringlich!"

Ich war förmlich überwältigt von ihrem Monolog und brauchte einen Moment um meine Stimme wieder zu finden, ich blinzelte und blickte zu ihr auf. Sie sah etwas verschreckt aus, ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich aber wieder als ich sie anlächelte „Nein, ist schon gut.". Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln und schob das Gestell mit den Überwachungsgeräten neben die Tür. „Das werde ich später mitnehmen. So Isabella, ich darf doch Isabella sagen? Ich werde ihnen jetzt mal ihr Frühstück besorgen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und war noch bevor ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte wieder da. Sie stellte ein Tablett auf dem Tisch neben meinem Bett ab und schob diesen näher zu mir. Anschließend kam sie an die andere Seite meines Bettes und richtete die Kopflehen soweit auf, dass ich mich aufrecht sitzend anlehnen konnte. Die Fernbedienung fürs Bett legte sie auf dem Tisch neben dem Tablett ab.

Sie verließ mein Zimmer noch einmal und kam mit einem Saftkrug wieder, den sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellte. „Ich habe ihnen eine extra große Portion besorgt. Sie haben schließlich ein paar Tage nichts zwischen die Zähne bekommen!" meinte sie grinsend während sie den Deckel vom Teller hob. Mein Magen beantwortete diese Bemerkung mit einem lauten Knurren. Verlegen sah ich sie an, doch sie lachte nur und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Wenn sie etwas brauchen sollten, klingeln sie einfach! Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihrer Hochzeit! Sie haben da einen wirklich guten Fang gemacht!" Sie zwinkerte mir zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ich beschloss, mir später all die Informationen, mit denen die Schwester mich versorgt hatte, durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und betrachtete den üppig gefüllten Teller vor mir. Das Wasser lief mir im Mund zusammen und mein Magen machte sich lautstark bemerkbar. Ich bezweifelte zwar, dass ich diese Menge schaffen würde, nahm aber meine Gabel zur Hand und ließ mir mein Rührei mit Speck und Toast schmecken. Zu meiner großen Verwunderung war der Teller bereits nach kurzer Zeit bis auf den letzten Krümel geleert. Auch der Saftkrug war nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt. Ich glaube, mir hat kalter Orangensaft noch nie so gut geschmeckt.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück, um mich mit den Gedanken zu befassen, die ich während des Essens erfolgreich zurück gedrängt hatte. Ich ließ mir den Monolog der Schwester noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Edward ist Carlisles Sohn und hatte die letzten drei Tage an meiner Seite verbracht. Wir waren miteinander verheiratet, aber noch nicht lange. Anscheinend war unsere Hochzeit das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins der Stadt. Kein Wunder! Der gut aussehende Sohn des gut aussehenden Arztes heiratet die Tochter des Polizeichefs. Warum bloß? Aus Liebe! Das wusste sogar ich mit Sicherheit, auch wenn ich mir vieler Dinge im Moment nicht sicher war.

Ich war verheiratet mit der Inkarnation eines griechischen Gottes! Ich frage mich wie das sein konnte, was sah er in mir? Wie sah ich überhaupt aus? Ich hatte eine sehr blasse, fast schon durchscheinende Haut und lange dunkle Haare, soviel konnte ich wohl feststellen. Dort, wo die Sonne auf mein Haar fiel, war ein deutlicher Rotschimmer zu erkennen, aber darüber hinaus war ich mir meiner physischen Erscheinung in keiner Weise bewusst.

Ich sah an mir herab um meine Figur in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ich war sehr schlank, fast schon ein wenig zu dünn. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich in den letzten Tagen nichts gegessen hatte. Das Krankenhausnachthemd, das ich trug, war nicht gerade figurschmeichelnd und hing an mir wie an einer Vogelscheuche. Mein Busen war nett, nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß, eine gute Handvoll. Meine Taille war in Kombination mit meinem flachen Bauch und meinen schmalen Hüften genau richtig. Ein Blick unter die Decke zeigte mir, dass meine Beine lang und schlank waren. Alles in allem war ich mit mir ganz zufrieden.

Um mein Gesicht zu betrachten, musste ich darauf warten bis mir jemand einen Spiegel reichte oder ich die Möglichkeit hatte, ins Bad zu gehen. Als ich mit meinen Händen über mein Gesicht fuhr um seine Struktur zu ertasten, konnte ich jedenfalls nichts auffälliges wie ein Pferdegebiss oder eine Knollennase finden. Das musste mir für den Augenblick genügen.

So wie es aussah, war ich verletzungserfahren! Meine kritische Selbstbetrachtung brachte mehrere Narben, darunter auch eine besonders lange an einem meiner Arme und eine sonderbar blasse an einem meiner Handgelenke, zum Vorschein. Die Narbe an meinem Handgelenk bestand aus zwei perfekten Halbmonden, glitzerte leicht im Sonnenlicht und fühlte sich, als ich mit meinem Daumen darüber strich, kälter als der Rest meiner Haut an. Sie sah fast aus wie ein Biss! Aber warum sollte ich einen Biss an meinem Handgelenk haben?

In diesen Moment klopfe es leise an meiner Tür und Charlie steckte den Kopf herein. „Hey Schatz! Du bist schon wach!" Ich lächelte ihn an „Hey, Dad! Komm rein! Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile wach! Was machst Du denn schon so früh hier?". Er kam grinsend ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben meinem Bett stand. „Ich dachte, ich schaue kurz mal bei dir rein bevor ich aufs Revier fahre. Wie fühlst du dich?" „Besser, nicht mehr so benommen wie gestern! Obwohl ich meinen Rücken spüre, ich muss unbedingt aus diesem Bett raus und ein wenig Bewegung kriegen, bevor ich noch ganz steif werde!" Das brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Das ist typisch für dich, du warst an der Schwelle des Todes und beschwerst dich über einen steifen Rücken! Hör mal, Bells, ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten gestern entschuldigen!" Er sah mir fest in die Augen und fuhr fort „Ich habe mich auch schon bei Carlisle entschuldigt und werde mich auch bei Edward entschuldigen, sobald ich ihn sehe. Es war nicht richtig, dich anzubrüllen! Aber du musst mich verstehen, die letzten drei Tage waren die Hölle. Ich werde zu einer Unfallstelle gerufen und finde dich bewusstlos und blutüberströmt in deinem Transporter. Keiner konnte mir sagen, ob oder wann du wieder aufwachst! Das war eine der schlimmsten Erfahrungen meines Lebens. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Anblick so schnell wieder vergessen kann!"

Er sah mich an und seine Augen baten stumm um Verzeihung. Ich lächelte ihn an und nahm eine seiner Hände in meine „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich weiß nicht wie ich reagiert hätte." Das schien ihn zu erleichtern, denn sein kummervolles Gesicht heiterte sich deutlich auf. „Das ist auch typisch für dich, du kannst niemandem lange böse sein!" erklärte er mir schmunzelnd.

Die Schwester, die mir mein Frühstück gebracht hatte, polterte in diesem Augenblick in mein Zimmer. Verwundert sahen wir beide sie an. Ihr Anblick erklärte dann auch den Krach, den sie beim hereinkommen gemacht hatte. In der einen Hand hielt sie einen weiteren Saftkrug und ein Kühlpack für mein Knie, während sie mit dem anderen Arm zwei Wasserflaschen und einen Teller mit Obst balancierte. Charlie sprang auf, um ihr die Wasserflaschen abzunehmen.

„Danke, Chief! Ich hätte wohl lieber zweimal gehen sollen!" „Keine Ursache, Lilly, sie wissen doch, dein Freund und Helfer!" witzelte Charlie. Die Schwester kicherte, während sie ihre Lasten auf meinem Tisch abstellte und das Kühlpack auf meinem Knie platzierte. Sie schnappte sich mein Tablett mit den Worten „Alles aufgegessen, dann werden wir wohl weiterhin gutes Wetter haben! Obwohl das ja hier in Folks nichts heißt!" Dabei warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster auf den inzwischen wieder wolkenverhangen Himmel und schickte sich an, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Als sie Charlie passierte, der noch etwas hilflos mit den Wasserflaschen in Händen mitten im Raum stand, blieb sie stehen und lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte ihnen übrigens noch zur Hochzeit ihrer Tochter gratulieren! Sie sind bestimmt stolz auf Isabella, die übrigens einen sehr guten Geschmack hat, jede Mutter träumt von so einem Schwiegersohn! Sie werden einmal sehr hübsche Enkelkinder haben!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und griff mit der freien Hand nach dem Gestell, das sie vorher neben der Tür abgestellt hatte, und verließ den Raum.

Charlie und ich blieben sprachlos zurück. Wir sahen uns mit dem gleichen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck an. Charlie wurde weiß und ich rot, während wir verlegen in Unterschiedliche Richtungen sahen. Diese Bemerkung brachte mich auf einen Gedanken, der mir bis dahin noch gar nicht gekommen war. Mussten wir heiraten, war ich schwanger?

Ich konnte spüren, dass meine Wangen vor Verlegenheit noch dunkler wurden, und platzte mit der Frage heraus, ehe ich mich selbst davon abhalten konnte. „Dad, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, … das ich schwanger bin?" „Was? Nein! Das ist sicher!" Er sah sichtlich erleichtert aus, als er mir das mitteilte. Die Bestimmtheit, mit der er das sagte, erleichterte mich, sie machte mich aber auch neugierig „Woher weißt du das?". Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme geschockt und vorwurfsvoll klang. „Du warst bei der Einlieferung bewusstlos und wurdest gründlich untersucht. Mögliche Schwangerschaften abzuklären, gehört zur Aufnahmeroutine!" erklärte er mir überheblich in seiner Polizistenstimme. Mein erleichtertes „Uff" war leider nicht so geräuschlos, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte.

„Isabella Marie!" er sah mich kopfschüttelnd an, stellte die Wasserflaschen auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich zum Gehen. In der Tür drehe er sich noch einmal mit den Worten "Ich komme später noch einmal vorbei!" um, schenke mir ein schwaches Lächeln und verschwand.


	6. Weckdienst

_5. Weckdienst_

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, hatte ich meinen Vater gerade wirklich gefragt, ob ich schwanger war? Gott, wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Wie konnte mir nur diese Frage rausrutschen? Ich sollte darüber nachdenken, was ich sage, bevor ich es sage! Das war so peinlich! Ich glaube, ich kann ihm nie wieder ins Gesicht sehen! Ich lief tomatenrot an, so fühlte es sich zumindest an. Verlegen versteckte ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und lehnte mich grummelnd in mein Kissen zurück. Meine Handflächen fühlten sich auf meinen erhitzten Wangen angenehm kühl an.

Ich lies meine Hände in den Schoß fallen, als die Wärme in meinen Wangen langsam nachließ und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es hatte inzwischen angefangen zu regnen. Warum musste mir so etwas passieren? Warum musste ich mein Gedächtnis verlieren? Was für peinliche Situationen erwarteten mich noch? Tief in Gedanken versunken beobachtete ich die Regentropfen, die an die Fensterscheibe prasselten. Über die Betrachtung der einzelnen Regentropfen, die wie Tränen an der Scheibe herab liefen, schlief ich wieder ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Verwirrt blickte ich auf und sah Edward an der Wand neben der Tür lehnen. Als er bemerkte, dass ich wach war, lächelte er mich an und ich lächelte schlaftrunken zurück. Sein Anblick erinnerte mich an die Frage, die ich Charlie gestellt hatte und das Blut schoss mir wieder in die Wangen. Edwards Lächeln wurde breiter, er stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam langsam auf mich zu. Als er die Seite meines Bettes erreicht hatte, wirkte er auf einmal unschlüssig, als wenn er nicht genau wüsste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen mir und dem Stuhl der neben ihm stand hin und her.

Als ich mich leicht zum ihm vorbeugte, schien er eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine schlanken Hände und hob es leicht an, während er sich zu mir herabbeugte. Wenige Zentimeter vor mir hielt er inne und sah mir lange und tief in die Augen. Was immer er in meinen Augen sah, es brachte ihn dazu seinen Mund zu diesem herrliche schiefen Lächeln zu formen und sich weiter vorzulehnen. Währen er den Abstand zwischen unseren Lippen quälend langsam verringerte, traf sein Atem auf mein Gesicht und ich atmete seinen Duft tief ein. Meine Augen schossen sich langsam, wie von einer fremden Kraft gelenkt, und ich hob mein Kinn weiter an, um ihm entgegen zu kommen.

Und dann lag sein Mund endlich auf meinen! Das Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich, seine perfekt geformten Lippen waren fest und kühl und trotzdem sanft. Zuerst lagen sie nur bewegungslos auf meinen, als wenn er mir die Möglichkeit geben wollte zurück zu weichen. Als ich mich nicht rührte, fing er an seinen Mund langsam über meinem zu bewegen, er strich mir mit seinen Lippen sanft von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen und wieder zurück. Die Berührungen waren nur ganz leicht, als wenn eine Feder über meine Lippen streichen würde.

Da ich immer noch nicht zurück wich, wurden seine Berührungen mutiger. Er lies seine Hände langsam von meinen Wangen, über meinen Hals, zu meinen Schultern wandern. Seine Fingerspitzen, die über meine Haut glitten, waren wie Schmetterlingsflügel, kaum zu erahnen. Mir kam es allerdings so vor, als wenn sie brennende Spuren hinterlassen würden. Ich fing Feuer! Je weiter seine Hände wanderten, umso wärmer wurde mir. Seine linke Hand lag mittlerweile in meinem Nacken und sein Daumen strich mir in kleinen Kreisen über Senke unter meinem Ohr. Seine rechte Hand strich über meinen linken Oberarm, die langsamen auf und abwärts Bewegungen seiner Finger bereiteten mir kleine Schauer. Bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung wanderte seine Hand tiefer, bis sie schließlich Höhe meines Ellenbogens, in Richtung Taille abdriftet und dort liegen blieb.

Er hielt erneut inne und zog sich leicht zurück. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und sah ihn an, verwundert bemerkte ich, dass sich meine Hände selbstständig gemacht hatten und nun in die Vorderseite seines Hemdes gekrallt waren. Wann hatte ich mich den bewegt? Wann hatte er sich bewegt? Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. Unsere Oberkörper waren genau wie unsere Lippen nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Mein Herz schlug schneller als normal und mein Atem beschleunigte sich, als mein Blick seinem begegnete.

Ich tauchte in den Tiefen seiner topasfarbenden Augen ab. In diesem Moment war ich keines klaren Gedankens mehr fähig. Mein ganzer Körper schrie nach mehr, meine Lippen prickelten in Erwartung eines richtigen Kusses. Als ich meinen Blick auf seinen Mund senke, beschleunigte sich auch Edwards Atem und er schloss die Augen, als er sich langsam wieder vorbeugte. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, setzte er wieder nur federleichte Küsse auf meine Mund und meine Mundwinkel.

In dem Moment als ich dachte, endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren, drückte er seine Lippen zum ersten Mal fester auf meine. Abermals hielt er inne, wie um zu prüfen, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Diesmal drücke ich ihm einen kurzen festen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann ging alles ganz schnell, plötzlich war ich an seine Brust gedrückt, die Hand die eben noch auf meiner Taille gelegen hatte, fuhr rastlos über meinen Rücken. Meine Hände wühlten sich in seine Haare, um ihn noch näher an meine Lippen zu ziehen.

Als er mit seiner Zunge die Konturen meiner Unterlippe nachzog, stocke mir der Atem und mein Herzschlag setzte aus. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille setze er mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder ein. Mir wurde schummrig zumute und das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren. Edward löste seinen Mund von meinem und wisperte „Atmen nicht vergessen, mein Herz!". Ich versuchte keuchend Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu saugen.

Edwards Lippen verzogen sich an meiner Haut zu einem Grinsen, während er einen Kuss direkt unter mein Ohr setzte. Ich spürte wie sich mein schwirrender Kopf mit jedem meiner heftigen Atemzüge beruhigte. Als seine Lippen allerdings weiter an meinem Hals hinabwanderten, verwandelte sich mein Nacken in Gummi und war nicht mehr in der Lage, das Gewicht meines Kopfes zu tragen. Er kippte mir einfach nach hinten weg und wurde nur noch von Edwards Hand, die an meinem Hinterkopf lag, gehalten. Meine Hände lösten sich aus seinen Haaren und kamen auf seinen Schultern zu liegen, während ich von der Hand die auf meinem Rucken lag, weiterhin fest an seine Brust gedrückt wurde. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen und seiner Zunge, die über meine Haut wanderten brachte mich langsam, aber sicher um den Verstand. Als er meine Halsbeuge küsste, entfuhr mir ein lustvolles Stöhnen.

Das brachte ihn dazu, sich etwas von mir zu lösen. „Liebes, du solltest dich ein wenig zusammenreißen! Was sollen die Leute von uns denke?" Seine Lippen schwebten, während er sprach, so dicht über meiner Haut, dass jedes Wort als geisterhafte Berührung zu spüren war. Seine leise Stimme klang ein wenig belegt und er atmete heftig, schien aber unfähig sich weiter von mir zu lösen. Während sich seine Lippen wieder über meine Halsbeuge hermachten, stammelte ich das Erste was mir in den Sinn kam. „Sie … sie würden … denken, dass … wir … uns … wie … jedes … frisch … verheiratete … Paar … benehmen!" Meine Stimme klang heiser, als ich die Worte unter abgehakten Atemzügen hervorstieß.

Diesmal erstarten seine Lippen auf meiner Haut, sein gesamter Körper war von einem Moment zum anderen steif und bewegungslos wie eine Statue. Langsam löste er sich von mir und sah mir forschend ins Gesicht. Meine Arme rutschten von seinen Schultern, während er sich weiter von mir zurückzog. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht eine Emotion. Während wir beide langsam wieder zu Atem kamen, wich er meinem Blick aus und sah auf die Bettdecke. "Du weißt es also?" Seine ruhige Stimme entsprach seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. „Ja!" „Von Charlie?" Als von meinem Vater die Rede war, stieg mir wieder die verräterische Röte in die Wangen. „Nein! Schwester Lilly, die mir mein Frühstück gebracht hat, war sehr informativ." „Ah, das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können!" Während unserer geflüsterten Unterhaltung sackten seine Schultern immer mehr ab. Er sah so verloren aus, dass es mir einen Stich versetzte.

Ich räusperte mich und fuhr mit festerer Stimme fort. „Sie hat mir allerdings nur bestätigt, was ich ohnehin schon vermutete hatte!". Das brachte ihn dazu, überrascht aufzusehen, in seinen Augen war die Neugier deutlich zu sehen. Ich wackelte mit meiner linken Hand und erklärte ihm schmunzelnd „Die hier sind ja wohl kaum zu übersehen!". Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er fing meine Hand ein und malte mit seinem Daumen Muster auf meinen Handrücken. „Das erklärt aber nicht, wie du ausgerechnet auf mich als möglichen Kandidaten kommst?" fragte er mit unüberhörbarer Belustigung in der Stimme. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht! Du warst der erste, der mir da in den Sinn kam und außerdem hatte ich da so ein Gefühl!" erklärte ich ihm Schulter zuckend.

„Kann es sein, dass dein zweiter Vorname Anthony lautet?" Diese Frage schien ihn zu verwirren und er starrte mich einen Moment nur völlig verblüfft an, bevor sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitetet und seine Augen anfingen zu leuchten. Ehe ich mich versah, war ich wieder an seine Brust gedrückt und seine Lippen lagen auf meinen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste er sich wieder von meinem Mund, um kleine Küsse auf meine Stirn und mein Haar zu setzen. Ich lehnte atemlos meine Stirn an seine Schulter während er mir leise ins Ohr lachte „Bella, ich wüsste wirklich gerne, was hinter deiner hübschen Stirn vorgeht! Deine Gedanken sind so unvorhersehbar!". „Oh, ich bin sicher, dass würdest du gerne! Aber wir wissen ja beide, dass das nicht möglich ist! Worüber ich, ehrlich gesagt, ganz froh bin!" erklärte ich ihm bestimmt, bevor ich leise seufzte und ihn mit verunsicherter Stimme fragte „Hättest Du es mir gesagt?".

Edward lehnte sich zurück, um mir ins Gesicht blicken zu können. „Ja! Aber ich hatte ehrlich gesagt Angst vor deiner Reaktion." Er blickte mich ernst an, Unsicherheit in seinen Augen. Sein Anblick brachte mich zum Kichern. Je weiter ich lachte, umso frustrierter wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck. Ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was daran so lustig ist!" grummelte er schließlich. Japsend lehnte ich mich in mein Kissen zurück „Tut mir leid! Es ist nur der Gedanke, dass ich dich nicht wollen könnte … Das ist einfach lächerlich. Ich würde dich immer wollen! Als ich gestern wach wurde, wusste ich eines mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit: Dass wir zusammen gehören! Ich mag zwar im Moment nicht so genau wissen, was alles in meinem Kopf gespeichert ist, aber Gefühle funktionieren ja nicht ausschließlich über den Kopf, oder?"

Meine Antwort zauberte dieses atemberaubende, schiefe Lächeln auf seine Lippen und einen liebevollen Ausdruck in seine Augen. „Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient! Ich liebe dich!" Er beugte sich vor und gab mir einen sanften Kuss. Ein kurzes Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür lies uns auseinander fahren. Die mir schon bekannte Schwester stürmte ins Zimmer, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und einem Kühlpack in der Hand. „Lasst euch von mir nicht stören!" Während sie den Eisbeutel auf meinem Knie austauschte, zwinkerte sie mir zu und verschwand anschließend wieder. Wir starrte ihr nach, ich verlegen und rot angelaufen, Edward mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Als er meine roten Wangen sah, verwandelte sich sein Ausdruck von ungläubig in neugierig. „Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" Er schaffte es nicht ganz, den Humor aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Statt zu antworten, lief ich noch dunkler an und wich seinem Blick aus. Seine Hand schmiege sich sanft um mein Kinn und drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, so dass ich seinem Blick begegnen musste. „Bitte, Bella, sag mir, was du denkst!" Ich sah in seine Augen und schlucke, bevor ich „Das ist zu peinlich!" murmelte. Seine Augen glühten jetzt förmlich und sein Duft umnebelte meine Sinne. „Bitte, Bella! Du kannst mir alles sagen!" Während er sprach, traf mich die nächste Welles seines süßen Atems.

Sagen, was sollte ich ihm denn sagen, worüber haben wir überhaupt gesprochen? Ich war verwirrt und blicke ihm nur sprachlos in seine goldenen Augen. Was war das nur für eine ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe. „Bella?" „Hm?" „Warum bist du so rot geworden? Bitte, ich muss es wissen!" ich versuchte dem Sog seiner Augen zu entkommen, als sein nächster Atemzug auf mein Gesicht traf. „Bitte!" Ich blinzelte verwirrt und ohne dass ich mich bewusst dazu entschlossen hätte hörte ich mich seine Frage beantworten. „Sie glaubt, dass ich mit dir einen guten Fang gemacht habe und hat Charlie zu seinen zukünftigen Enkelkindern gratuliert!"

Kichernd entließ er mich aus seinem hypnotischen Blick. „Das erklärt auch, warum Charlie vorhin so einen verwirrten Eindruck gemacht hat!" Immer noch etwas benommen, machte ich den Fehler, leise „Nicht ganz." vor mich hin zu murmeln. Er richtete seine Hypnoseaugen wieder auf mich, diesmal knickte ich schneller ein. „Ich habe ihn gefragt … mir ist die Frage rausgerutscht … ich habe gar nicht richtig nachgedacht …" „Bella?" „Ja?" „Was hast du ihn gefragt?" „Obichschwangerbin!" ´Die Worte kamen so schnell aus meinem Mund geflogen, dass ich hoffte, er hätte sie nicht verstanden. Zu meinem Bedauern hatte er sie verstanden, er sah mich einen Moment ungläubig an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ich lief tiefrot an und drehte meinen Kopf Richtung Fenster. Das war noch peinlicher als Charlie die Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben. Edward steigert sich regelrecht in einen hysterischen Anfall, er lachte so heftig, dass das ganze Bett wackelte. Beleidigt verschränkte ich die Arme vor meiner Brust und starrte ihn wütend an, bis er sich halbwegs wieder eingekriegt hatte. „Das ist nicht lustig!" Ich zischte ihn förmlich an. Immer noch leise vor sich hinlachend nahm er mich in den Arm und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen „Liebes, sei nicht sauer auf mich! Das ist lustig! Ich weiß, das ist dir peinlich, aber ich frage mich schon wie du überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen bist!" erklärte er mir immer noch leise glucksend.

Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus mir heraus, wie viel Schlimmer konnte es jetzt noch werden? „Die Schwester hat erzählt, dass die ganze Stadt darüber spricht, dass wir so früh geheiratet haben und dann erwähnte sie Charlie gegenüber auch noch Enkelkinder. Ich meine … was hättest du an meiner Stelle gedacht? In unserem Alter heiratet man nur, wenn man blöd oder schwanger ist. Wobei man ganz schön blöd sein muss, um in dem Alter überhaupt ein Kind zu bekommen!" Schnaufend atmet ich aus und blickte auf die Bettdecke, meine Wut hatte mit jedem meiner Worte abgenommen und hatte sich in Rauch aufgelöst.

Jetzt lachte er schon wieder. „Bella, sieh mich an!" Widerwillig und mit tränenden Augen blicke ich auf. Ich erwartete einen belustigten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vorzufinden, er sah mich aber mit glühenden Augen eindringlich an. „Jetzt hör mir gut zu! Ich liebe Dich, du bist die Liebe meines Daseins! Ich will nicht eine Sekunde von dir getrennt verbringen müssen! Und, auch wenn ich es mir nicht erklären kann, Du liebst mich ebenfalls! Das war der einzige Grund, warum wir geheiratet haben! Wir werden im Herbst zusammen aufs College gehen und wollten es richtig machen. Lass dir bloß nichts anderes Einreden! Hörst Du mich? Du bist weder schwanger, noch sind wir blöd! Achte einfach nicht auf darauf, was die Leute reden, dass sollte dir egal sein! Wir lieben uns und nur das zählt!"

Ich blicke ihm schniefend in die Augen und brachte ein Nicken zustande „Ja, das war dann auch mein zweiter Gedanke!" „Meine wunderschöne, verrückte Bella! Was würde ich nur ohne Dich machen?" Er lächelte mich an und drückte mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Er holte einmal tief Luft bevor er sich endgültig von mir löste und etwas von mir abrückte. „Du hast mich so abgelenkt, dass ich fast vergessen hätte, weshalb ich Dich geweckt habe!" „So, du hast mich also geweckt? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bin ich von alleine wach geworden und du hast neben der Tür gestanden und mich beobachtet!" „Ja, das stimmt schon! Aber der gute Wille zählt. Ich hatte vor, dich zu wecken! Als ich dich so friedlich schlafen sah, musste ich einfach meine schlafende Schönheit betrachten. Du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie atemberaubend du bist!" Er strich mir zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wangen als er mich verträumt ansah. „In Ordnung, du bist der Weckdienst!" „Genau, ich bin der Weckdienst!" erklärte er mir grinsend. „Und du hast mich geweckt, weil …"

„Er hat dich geweckt, weil er dir sagen wollte, dass ich jetzt komme, um mir deine Verletzungen noch einmal anzusehen!" erklärte mir ein breit grinsender Carlisle vom Türrahmen aus.


	7. Peinlichkeiten und kleine Siege

_6. Peinlichkeiten und kleine Siege_

Edward machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. Er grinste mich einfach weiter an und begrüße seinen Vater mit einem lässigen „Hallo, Carlisle!". Ich blickte verlegen auf unsere verschränkten Hände und lief rot an. Als mein Blick auf Edwards linke Hand fiel bemerkte ich, dass auch er einen Ehering trug, das perfekte Gegenstück zu meinem, ein vollkommener Kreis aus Gelb- und Weißgold, allerdings ohne den Stein, der meinen Ring schmückte. Dieser Anblick ließ mich unwillkürlich lächeln.

Carlisle kam auf mein Bett zu, in seinem Gefolge eine Krankenschwester mit einem Rolltisch, der mit Bandagen, Cremtuben und sonstigem medizinischen Zubehör voll gepackt war. Oben auf lag eine sehr dicke Krankenakte. Er lächelte mich an und fragte „Na, wie geht es meiner Lieblingspatientin heute morgen?". Ich blickte auf und antwortete „Danke, besser!". Während ich dass sagte, blickte Carlisle kurz zu Edward und dieser nickte kaum merklich. Es schien so als wenn die beiden eine Unterhaltung führen würden, die sonst keiner hören konnte. Es war fast so wie gestern Abend, nur dass ich mir sicher war, dass Carlisle gestern seine Lippen nicht bewegt hatte. Gerade eben sah es eher so aus als wenn er mit rasender Geschwindigkeit gesprochen hätte und Edward auf die gleiche Weise geantwortet hat.

Mir drängte sich so langsam die Frage auf, ob mit meinem Kopf alles in Ordnung war? Leute die Unterhaltungen führen, die sonst keiner hören kann! Also wirklich! Aber irgendwie, sagte mir mein Gefühl, dass ich mich nicht irrte. Das ganze kam mir bekannt vor. „Sag mal, Carlisle, wie schlimm ist meine Kopfverletzung eigentlich?" „Nicht so schlimm! Eigentlich nur eine Platzwunde! Warum? Siehst du verschwommen, oder fühlst du dich komisch, schwindelig oder etwas in der Art?" Er sah mich verwundert an, Edward sah mich ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd an. „Nein, nichts davon. Ich frag nur so aus Interesse." Ich konnte beiden ansehen, dass sie mir nicht glaubten. „Wirklich, ich habe noch nicht einmal Kopfschmerzen!"

Carlisle warf Edward einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und fing an, mir in die Augen zu leuchten und meinen Kopf abzutasten. Er diktierte der Schwester seine Beobachtungen und diese trug sie in meine Krankenakte ein. Hin und wieder stellt er mir eine Frage und ich beantwortete sie kurz und so präzise wie möglich. Nachdem er die Wunde genauer in Augenschein genommen hatte, erklärte er mir, dass ich mir die Haare wieder waschen könnte, aber vorsichtig dabei sein sollte. Diese Nachricht hob meine Stimmung erheblich, Haare waschen, vielleicht sogar duschen, der Himmel hätte im Moment nicht verlockender sein können!

Meine Hoffnungen auf eine Dusche, wurden allerdings nach Begutachtung meines Knies zunichte gemacht. Nicht nur, dass das Entfernen des Verbandes, der kilometerdick um mein ganzes Bein gewickelt war, schmerzhaft war, der Anblick meines Beins war fast genauso schlimm. Mein Knie war fast auf dreifache Dicke geschwollen und der Bluterguss, der von dort aus sowohl nach oben als auch nach unten ausstrahlte, war fast schwarz in Kontrast zu meiner blassen Haut. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung tat weh, ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen in Tränen schwammen. Edward versuchte mich zu beschwichtigen, während Carlisle vorsichtig mein Knie untersuchte. Seine Hände fühlten sich erstaunlich wohltuend an, fast so kalt wie die Eisbeutel, die ständig auf meinem Bein platziert wurden. Auch wenn dieser Anblick mich erschütterte, redete ich mir innerlich selbst gut zu: Du hast schon schlimmeres überstanden, es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht, blaue Flecken gehen wieder weg.

Carlisle schien mit der Entwicklung zufrieden zu sein, er wies die Schwester an, ein weiteres entzündungshemmendes Mittel in die Liste einzutragen und erklärte mir beruhigend „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt schlimm aussieht! Aber wenn die Schwellung erstmal zurückgegangen ist, können wir mit der Reha anfangen und du wirst in einigen Wochen wieder ganz normal laufen können." Er verteilte irgendein Gel auf der Schwellung und wickelt mein Knie wieder in einen festen Strechverband ein, diesmal wirklich nur mein Knie und nicht das ganze Bein.

Edward vermied es die ganze Zeit auch nur einen Blick auf mein Bein zu werfen, er sah mir die meiste Zeit in die Augen und hauchte mir kleine Küsse auf die Schläfe oder meinen Handrücken. Als mein Bein wieder eingewickelt und unter der Bettdecke verschwunden war, wandte er sich mit einem erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck halb zu Carlisle um.

Dass nächste, das ich wahrnahm, war, dass ich auf die Stelle sah, wo Edward gerade noch gesessen hatte. Er hatte sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. In einem Moment saß er noch an meiner Seite und hielt meine Hand, und im nächsten war er weg. Als ich suchend aufblicke, stand er vor dem Fenster und blicke angestrengt nach draußen. Er hatte sich in der Zeitspanne eines Blinzelns quer durchs ganze Zimmer bewegt, ohne dass ich die Bewegung auch nur gesehen oder gehört hatte.

War mit meinem Kopf wirklich alles in Ordnung, oder hatte ich Aussetzer? Die Krankenschwester schien zumindest nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt zu haben und hatte den Blick nach wie vor auf meine Krankenakte gerichtet. Und auch Carlisle verhielt sich so, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. Als ich zu ihm aufblicke spiegelte sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Belustigung, Verlegenheit und professioneller Gelassenheit wieder. „Bella, ich muss mir noch deine Rippen ansehen." Er sah mich entschuldigend an, während ich meinerseits erschrocken zurück starrte. Ein schneller Blick in Richtung Edward zeigte mir, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel drückte. Hatte er gewusst, was als nächstes kommen würde? Es machte jedenfalls den Eindruck! Aber wie kann das sein?

Ich sah verzweifelt zu Carlisle auf, wie konnte ich mich vor meinem Schwiegervater so entblößen? Das konnte er doch nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten! Mein Gesichtsausdruck sprach wohl für sich. Bevor ich ein Wort sagen konnte, führ er schon fort "Bella, ich würde dir das ja gerne ersparen, aber ich muss mir ansehen, ob alles gut abheilt! Du darfst mich jetzt nur als deinen Arzt betrachten und nicht als ein Familienmitglied! Die Schwester wird dir helfen, ich drehe mich auch so lange um, in Ordnung?".

Und ich hatte mich vor ein paar Stunden noch gefragt, ob es noch peinlicher werden konnte! Carlisle drehe mir den Rücken zu, während die Schwester auf mich zu trat und mir aufmunternd zulächelte. Dank des scheußlichen Krankenhausnachthemdes war die Problematik meine Rippen freizulegen, ohne mich dabei allzu sehr zu entblößen, recht einfach zu lösen. Die Schwester wies mich an, einfach mit meinen rechten Arm aus dem Ärmel zu schlüpfen und half mir den Stoff vor meiner Brust zu raffen. Zufrieden blickend und noch eine letzte Falte zurechtzupfend trat sie wieder an ihren Rollwagen und nahm mein Krankenblatt zur Hand. Knallrot und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung blickend flüsterte ich ein „In Ordnung, ich bin soweit!" in den Raum.

Carlisle trat wieder an meine Seite und murmelte mir leise zu, dass er jetzt meine Rippen abtasten würde und ich ihm sagen sollte, wenn ich Schmerzen spüren würde. Er klang dabei so beruhigend, dass mir die ganze Situation schon weniger peinlich war. Ich gestattete mir einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel und stellte fest, dass meine gesamte rechte Seite von einem riesigen blauen Fleck bedeckt war, dieser allerdings die grünlich-gelbe Farbe hatte, die blaue Flecken annehmen, kurz bevor sie verschwinden.

„Das sieht gut aus, ich denke in zwei oder drei Tagen sollten die Flecken ganz verschwunden sein. Fühlst du dich beim Atmen immer noch eingeschränkt?" „Ein bisschen, aber es geht schon deutlich besser als gestern. Ist kaum noch zu spüren!" „In Ordnung! Zu unser beider Erleichterung werde ich mir dass nicht noch einmal ansehen müssen. Schwester, würden sie bitte!" Er lächelte mir noch einmal aufmunternd zu und trat an den Rollwagen, um einen Blick in meine Krankenakte zu werfen und einige Eintragungen zu machen. Während die Schwester mir wieder in den Ärmel mein Nachthemdes half, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Edward mich beobachtete. Sein Körper war dem Fenster vor ihm zugewandt, sein Kopf war allerdings leicht in meine Richtung geneigt. Er blicke aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auf meinen nur teilweise bedeckten Körper. Als er bemerkte, dass ich sah, wie er mich ansah, blickte er schnell wieder nach vorne und schluckte deutlich sichtbar. Ich lief wieder rot an und dankte der Schwester leise, als sie wieder zu ihrem Rollwagen zurückkehrte und mit einem letzten Lächeln das Zimmer verließ.

Carlisle blieb zurück, er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und beendete seine Eintragungen und fragte anschließend. „Tut dir sonst noch etwas weh, kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?" „Ich habe Rückenschmerzen! Wann kann ich aus diesem Bett raus?". Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich wie eine fünfjährige klang, als ich das sagte. Carlisle schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und Edward fing an, leise vor sich hin zu kichern. Er kam langsam wieder auf mein Bett zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an meiner Seite. Ich konnte den Drang, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken, gerade eben noch unterdrücken. „Charlie hat mir erzählt, dass sie schon anfängt zu quengeln!" „Ach, er war schon hier?" Da beide mich nicht weiter beachteten, verschränkte ich die Arme vor meiner Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor und schaute finster. „Ja, er hat vor seiner Schicht noch schnell reingeschaut! Ich habe ihn getroffen, als ich kam. Er meinte, er wollte etwas Druck machen, damit die technischen Berichte schneller fertig werden. Mit etwas Glück könnte er sie heute Nachmittag schon auf dem Tisch haben." „Das wäre schön! Ich hoffe, dass die Unfallursache dann endlich geklärt werden kann. Ich war dabei, als der andere Fahrer seine Aussage gemacht hat. Und ich muss sagen, ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie es zu diesem Unfall kommen konnte."

So langsam wurde ich ungeduldig. Ich runzelte verärgert die Stirn und trommelte mit meinen Finger ungeduldig auf meinem Arm. „Entschuldigung! Ich will eure ach so interessante Unterhaltung ja nicht unterbrechen, aber wann kann ich aus diesem Bett raus?" Beide sahen mich verwundert an, als wenn ich gerade aus dem Nichts erschienen wäre. So, das war zuviel des Guten, ich versuchte sie mit todbringenden Blicken nieder zu starren. Leider hatte das anscheinend den gegenteiligen Effekt, Carlisle versteckte sich schmunzelnd hinter der Krankenakte und Edward fing erneut an zu kichern. Erst als das Trommeln meiner Finger immer schneller wurde, versuchten beide, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Carlisle tauchte wieder aus seiner Deckung auf, war aber nicht in der Lage die Zuckungen seiner Mundwinkel ganz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Edward hatte die Zähne in seine Unterlippe gegraben, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten und versuchte verzweifelt meinem Blick auszuweichen, ihm entwich aber immer wieder ein leises Glucksen.

Carlisle bekam sich als erster wieder in den Griff. Er räusperte sich und blicke mich entschuldigend an. „Entschuldige! Ähm, ja , um deine Frage zu beantworten: Bella, ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du gerade einen sehr schweren Autounfall hinter dir hast? Du hast unglaubliches Glück, dass du so gut dabei weggekommen bist!". Bei dem Wort 'gut' malte er Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. „Du hättest genauso gut tot sein können! Und du fragst mich allen Ernstes, wann du wieder rumlaufen darfst? Dein Knie ist wirklich schlimm verletzt und jede unnötige Belastung verzögert die Heilung!". Er sah mich eindringlich an und zog eine seiner perfekten Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe.

„Carlisle, das ist mir klar! Ich will ja auch keinen Marathon laufen!" Edward fing bei diesen Worten wieder an, unkontrolliert zu kichern. Ich beachtete ihn gar nicht, als ich ruhig weiter sprach. „Ich will nur aus dem Bett raus und mich ein bisschen strecken können. Ich kann einfach nicht nur hier rumliegen. Bitte!". Ich sah ihn aus großen Augen an „Ich verspreche auch, keine unnötigen Belastungen! Bitte!". Er sah mich einen Moment abschätzend an und seufzte. „In Ordnung, aber nur bis ins Bad! Keinen Schritt weiter! Wenn ich sehe, dass du dich nicht an meine Anweisungen hältst, lasse ich dir die Krücken wieder wegnehmen!"

Edwards Lachen verstummte abrupt und er blinzelte ungläubig. „Carlisle, hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?" Dieser seufzte schwer und erklärte ihm „Nein, aber du wirst dafür sorgen, dass sie sich schont!". Er blicke Carlisle einen Augenblick mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an und nickte, dann wandte er sich mir zu und erklärte „Ich wollte dich schon immer auf Händen tragen!", während sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Mir gefiel dieser Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt nicht, nervös blicke ich ihn aus großen Augen an und versuchte zu ergründen, was er mir damit sagen wollte.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das mein kleiner Sieg sich gerade in eine Niederlage verwandelt hatte. Dieses Gefühl war mir komischerweise sehr vertraut. Ich schluckte schwer und fragte vorsichtig „Was meinst du damit?". „Tja, da du ja darauf bestehst aus diesem Bett raus zu kommen, es aber eigentlich viel zu früh dafür ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du keinen unnötigen Schritt machst." Ich blickte beide verwirrt an und erklärte verwundert „Das habe ich doch gerade schon versprochen!". Edward sah mich mit einem überheblichen Grinsen an und präzisierte „Liebste, ich glaube du hast mich nicht verstanden. Du wirst gar keinen Schritt machen, ich werde dich tragen! Ärztliche Anweisung, du hast es selbst gehört!"

Ich hatte definitiv gerade ein Eigentor geschossen! Die Aussicht darauf, wie ein Kleinkind durch die Gegend getragen zu werden, heiterte mich nicht gerade auf. Mir klappte der Mund auf und ich blicke ungläubig in Edwards Gesicht. Der grinste mich nur an, als wenn er genau wusste, dass ich verloren hatte. Ich wandte meinen ungläubigen Blick in Richtung Carlisle, der schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte und mir dann schulterzuckend erklärte „Oh nein! Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen! Das solltet ihr unter euch ausmachen! Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass mir diese Variante auch lieber ist Du solltest in deiner Verfassung wirklich noch nicht aufstehen! So, ich muss weiter, der nächste Patient wartet schon auf mich. Ich komme nachher wieder, wenn die anderen da sind."

Bevor ich meine Fassung auch nur ansatzweise wieder gewonnen hatte, war er bereits zur Tür hinaus verschwunden. Zurück blieben ein überheblich grinsender Teufel und ein überrumpeltes Opfer. Genauso fühlte ich mich, überrumpelt, das war ein abgekartetes Spiel und es war von Anfang an klar, dass ich verlieren würde! Als ich bemerkte, dass mir der Mund immer noch offen stand, schloss ich ihn mit einem deutlichen ´Plop` und drehte mich zähneknirschend zu Edward um „Ich habe gar keine Wahl, oder?". Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Edward war näher als erwartet. Als ich meinen Kopf umwandte war sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

Unter seinem Blick blieb mir die Luft weg. Noch bevor ich zurückweichen konnte, lag seine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf und seine Lippen auf meinen. Als er sich schließlich von mir löste, lehnte er sich lächelnd zurück und erklärte „Nein, hast du nicht!"


	8. Abmachung

_7. Abmachung_

Ich blicke Edward fassungslos an „Das ist eine ganz miese Nummer und dass weist du auch." Das Lächeln verschwand und ein besorgter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen „Bella, ich habe geschworen dich zu beschützen. Nicht nur mir selbst, sondern auch dir! Dank Alice, kann dass auch nahezu die halbe Stadt bezeugen. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dich vor dir selbst beschützten muss, dann werde ich das auch tun. Bitte, mach es mir etwas leichter!" mittlerweile klang er fast fehlend. Er blickte mir eindringlich in die Augen als er mit einer beschwörenden Stimme fortfuhr „Bitte! Bitte, mach es mir einfacher, lass mich auf dich aufpassen! Auch wenn es dir nicht gefallen mag, ich denke dabei nur an dich, du solltest wirklich noch nicht rumlaufen!"

Aus ihm sprach so viel Liebe, so viel Fürsorge dass ich meinen Groll langsam abklingen ließ und mich seufzend in mein Kissen zurücklehnte. „Das war es aber nicht was ich meinte. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich mich schonen sollte, das werde ich auch machen. Du hättest mich nicht so überrumpeln dürfen, das war nicht nett. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Dinge die mich betreffen, über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden werden."

Ich war nicht mehr wütend, aber mir war es ernst und ich hatte, dass Gefühl dass wir diese Sache besser früher als später klären sollten. „Schau, ich bin kein Kind und ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Es kann sein, dass ich im laufe meines Lebens Entscheidungen treffen werde, mit denen du nicht immer einverstanden sein wirst. Und ich erwarte von dir, dass du sie entweder akzeptierst, oder aber, wenn du dass nicht kannst, zumindest mit mir darüber redest. Ist das wirklich zuviel verlangt?"

Edward blickte aus dem Fenster und dachte einen Moment über das was ich gerade gesagt hatte nach. Er holte einmal tief Luft und atmet langsam wieder aus, ehe er mir in erneut in die Augen sah „Nein, ist es nicht! Du hast Recht! Ich wollte dich nicht bevormunden! Du kannst aber nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich in Zukunft jede deiner Entscheidungen einfach so hinnehmen werde!" dass wollte ich so nicht hinnehmen, aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte fuhr er schon fort. „Bitte lass mich ausreden! Ich verspreche dir aber, dass ich mit dir reden werde! In Ordnung? Du wirst auch nicht immer mit allem einverstanden sein! Wir habe in der Vergangenheit schon Kompromisse geschlossen, also ich sehe keinen Grund warum wir das nicht auch in Zukunft tun können, einverstanden?"

Jetzt war es an mir tief Luft zu holen und das gesagte noch einmal im Kopf durch zugehen. Er hatte in gewisser weise Recht, ich kann nicht erwarten, dass er mich ernst nimmt, wenn ich ihm gleichzeitig das Recht auf eine eigene Meinung abspreche. Das wäre ungerecht! Ich weiß zwar nicht, welche Kompromisse wir bereits geschlossen hatten, aber das schien mir für die Zukunft ein gutes Konzept zu sein, damit konnte ich leben.

Ich strahlte ihn an und hielt ihm meine Hand hin, „In Ordnung, wir haben eine Abmachung!" er sah meine Hand einen Moment mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an bevor er lächelte und sie schüttelte um unser Abmachung zu besiegeln. Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen als er sich weiter vorbeugte, auch ich beugte mich vor und unsere Lippen trafen sich über unseren Händen zu einem kurzen festen Kuss.

Der Kuss veränderte sich schnell und unsere Lippen bewegten sich miteinander auf eine Art und Weise, die mir die Luft raubte und meinen Kopf schwirren ließ. Edward löste sich von mir und setzte noch einen kurzen Schmatzer auf meinen Mund bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnte und mich zu Atem kommen ließ. Er schenkte mir dieses herrliche schiefe Lächeln und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Du bist das gefährlichste Wesen, das mir je begegnet ist! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Carlisle davon überzeugen könntest dich jetzt schon aufstehen zu lassen!" Er sah mich einen Moment nachdenklich an bevor er fortfuhr „Obwohl ich es nicht gerne zugebe, muss ich doch gestehen, dass ich dich in gewisser weise verstehen kann. Also gut, dann wollen wir dich mal ins Bad schaffen, damit du dich frisch machen kannst. Anschließend geht es für dich aber sofort wieder ins Bett und ich will nicht mit dir darüber diskutieren müssen!"

„In Ordnung!" Die Aussicht auf eine Haarwäsche hob meine Stimmung erheblich, deshalb viel es mir nicht schwer ihm zuzustimmen. Ich lehnte mich mit verschränkten Armen in mein Kissen zurück und wartete darauf, dass er mir meine Krücken besorgen würde, doch statt sich von mir fort zu bewegen, bewegte er sich auf mich zu. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und setzte in dem Moment als sich seine Arme unter meine Beine und um meinen Schultern legten zum sprechen an „Was wird das?". Edward sah verwirrt zu mir herab und erwiderte „Na ich bringe dich ins Bad!" ehe er mich vorsichtig an seinen festen Oberkörper zog.

„Aber …" weiter kam ich nicht, ehe er weiter sprach „Du willst doch ins Bad, oder?" „Ja schon, aber …" „Na also! Kein aber! Entweder so, oder gar nicht!" ich sah ihm an, dass er es ernst meinte. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah mich fragend an „Na schön! In Ordnung!" gab ich ihm grummelnd nach, zur Antwort erhielt ich ein strahlendes Lächeln und einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als er sich aufrichtet legten sich meine Arme wie von selbst um seinen Hals und ich schmiegte mich noch enger an ihn. Er trug mich so mühelos, dass ich keine Angst hatte zu fallen, es fühlte sich einfach gut an ihm so nahe zu sein. Ich fühlte mich auch nicht wie eine fünfjährige, sondern sicher, beschützt, wie eine … mir schwirrten mehrere Wörter durch den Kopf, bevor ich mich für jenes entschied welches mir zuerst in den Sinn kam, ich fühlte mich wie eine Geliebte. Nicht in Sinne von Verhältnis, Affäre, Zweitbeziehung oder wie immer man so etwas nennt, sondern Geliebte im Sinne von geliebte Person. Das war der Platz an den ich gehörte.

Diese Erkenntnis beschleunigte meinen Herzschlag, Edward sah mich mit einem wissenden Blick an und zwinkerte mir zu bevor er mich langsam absetzte. Ich war so mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass mir bis dahin gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass wir das Bad bereits erreicht hatten. „Lehn dich mit dem Rücken ans Waschbecken und versuche dein rechtes Bein nicht zu belasten." Als meine Füße den Boden berührte spürte ich wie mir schummrig wurde, meine Beine fühlte sich etwas wackelig an und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mein Gewicht überhaupt tragen würde.

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Bella? Hast du Schmerzen?" Edwards Stimme klang besorgt und der Griff um meine Taille verstärkte sich etwas. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte zwischen tiefen Atemzügen „Etwas schummrig." während ich meine Arme von seinem Hals löste und mich an seinen Schultern festhielt. „Das kommt vom Kreislauf! Du stehst das erste Mal seit fast vier Tagen wieder aufrecht. Atme einfach weiter tief durch, es sollte gleich besser werden!"

Er klang erleichtert und viel zu alt für sein Alter. Da ich meine Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte fiel es mir leicht, Edward in einem Arztkittel und einer Krankenakte in seiner Hand vor mir zu sehen. Ich musste über meine Vorstellung schmunzeln und schüttelte leicht den Kopf über mich selbst.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete begegnete ich einem neugierigen Blick und einer hochgezogene Augenbraue „Besser?" Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und konzentrierte mich auf meinen Körper bevor ich zu ihm aufblicke „Ja! Ich fühle mich zwar etwas unbeholfen, so auf einem Bein, aber mir geht's besser!" „Gut, halt dich hier fest und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich hole schnell deine Sachen." Er löste sich von mir, wartete noch einen Moment um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch wirklich einen sicheren Stand hatte und verschwand zur Tür hinaus, um im nächsten Augenblick mit einer Reisetasche in der Hand wieder hinein zu kommen. „Das ging aber schnell." „Die Tasche stand direkt neben der Tür." „Oh, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!"

Als ich nach der Tasche greifen wollte verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht und kippte nach vorne, bevor ich auch nur tief Luft holen konnte, schlang sich ein Arm um meine Hüfte und ich plumpste Hände voraus in Edwards Brustkorb. Benommen blicke ich auf meine Hände und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Edward die Tasche neben mir auf dem Waschtisch abstellte. Als sich seine freigewordene Hand an meine Wange schmiegte blicke ich auf und begegnete seinen goldenen Augen, in ihnen spiegelte sich Sorge und Belustigung. Je länger ich in seinen Blick erwiderte umso drängender wurde das Verlangen, meine Arme um ihn zu schlingen und ihn nie mehr los zu lassen. Edward schien es genauso zu gehen, denn er zog mich enger an sich und senke seinen Kopf langsam zu mir hinunter.

In diesem Moment erklang eine belustigte Stimme von der Badezimmertür her „Klopf, klopf! Ich hoffe doch ich störe nicht bei irgendwas?!"


	9. Zweifel und Erkentnisse

_8. Zweifel und Erkenntnisse_

Edward lockerte seinen Griff um meine Taille und ließ den Kopf hängen, bevor er seufzend erwiderte „Als wenn du jemals stören würdest, Alice! Obwohl du das wohl besser als ich beurteilen kannst! Störst du?" Er wandte sich mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue an die Person, die mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte. Ich folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte eine Elfe die mir seltsam vertraut vorkam: klein, dünn, blass, schwarzhaarig, goldäugig und obwohl sie still stand strahlte sie eine unbändige Energie aus. Sie war mit einem Wort einfach niedlich, obwohl ihr niedlich nicht ganz gerecht wurde, dafür sah sie einfach zu gut aus.

„Hm, wenn du sooo fragst … muss ich zugeben dass es schon so aussieht als wenn ich etwas unterbrochen hätte. Aber du wirst mir mein schlechtes Timing verzeihen, wenn du erfährst warum ich störe!" erwiderte Alice mit einem so verschlagenen Grinsen, dass ich mich unwillkürlich fragte, ob die Beschreibung Kobold statt Elfe nicht doch besser passte.

Bevor ich noch einen weitern Gedanken fassen konnte stürmte sie auf mich zu und hatte sich geschickt zwischen uns gedrängt, um mich fest in den Arm zu nehmen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wieder wach bist! Das hat viel zu lange gedauert, ich habe dich vermisst!" dabei nahm sie mein Gesicht in ihr kalten kleinen Hände und sah mir eindringlich in die Augen.

„Gib's zu, du konntest nur nicht abwarten hierher zu kommen!" Da trat sie einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich Edward zu, der mittlerweile ihren Platz im Türrahmen eingenommen hatte und uns belustigt beobachtete. „Ja, das auch! Natürlich kann ich es kaum erwarten mit meiner Schwester zu reden, jetzt wo sie wieder wach ist." sie versuchte erst gar nicht Edwards Behauptung abzustreiten. „Aber ich bin auch hier, weil ich Bella helfen will. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihr lieber ist wenn ihr eine Frau zur Hand geht. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine?!"

„Selbstverständlich, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar dafür." er sah etwas verwirrt aus, als er Alice stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Anschließend warf er mir einen etwas verschämten Blick zu und murmelte „Ich geh dann mal besser." und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Als sich die die Tür leise hinter ihm schloss musste ich zugeben, dass mir dieser Gedanke bis zu diesem Moment gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist. Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen alleine klar zu kommen.

„Ich weiß, als wenn ich mir keine Sorgen machen würde!" murmelte Alice leise als sie die Tür finster anblickte. Dann richtete sie den Blick auf mich und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an „Natürlich hast _du_ gar nicht daran gedacht um Hilfe zu bitten! Als wenn du alleine klar kommen würdest. Du würdest es eher fertig bringen und dir zusätzlich noch einen Arm zu brechen. Also, hier bin ich! Womit fangen wir an?!"

„Ähm ich weiß nicht so recht?" ich war sprachlos, Alice war wie ein Sturmtrupp. Ehe ich mich versah, saß ich auf einem Stuhl, der quasi aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und sie wusch mir die Haare mit zahllosen Mittelchen die sie eins nach dem anderen aus den Tiefen der Reisetasche auf der Ablage hervorholte, dabei redetet sie förmlich ohne Punk und Komma, wobei mein Input anscheinend nicht erforderlich war, da ihre Fragen ehre rhetorisch klangen und die Pausen in ihrem Redefluss ohnehin zu kurz waren um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Die gesamte Situation kam mir seltsam vertraut vor, eine wage Erinnerung an Plastiktüten und ein Gipsbein tauchte vor meinem inneren Auge auf.

Nachdem sie mir das hässliche Krankenhausnachthemd mit einem fast schon angewiderten Gesichtausdruck förmlich vom Leib gerissen hatte überraschte mich die Sanftheit mit der sie den Waschlappen über meine Haut führte. In diesem Moment unterbrach der bis dahin konstante Monolog und sie sah traurig zu mir auf „Oh Bella! Es tut mir so leid, ich wünschte ich hätte es verhindern können!" Als ich jetzt ohne die verhüllende Stoffschicht an mir herabblickte wurde das ganze Ausmaß meiner Verletzungen zum ersten mal deutlich sichtbar, es gab fast keine Stelle an meinem Körper die nicht von blauen Flecken oder Kratzern übersäht war. Es hatte mich schlimmer erwischt als ich angenommen hatte.

Ich begegnete ihrem Blick und rang mir ein kleines Lächeln ab „Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen! Was hättest du schon machen können?" „Besser aufpassen!" sie flüsterte die Worte so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher war ob sie mit mir oder mit sich selbst sprach. Alice erhob sich mit einem leisen seufzen von ihrer hockenden Position zu meinen Füßen und legte mir den Waschlappe in die Hände „Warum machst du nicht den Rest fertig. Ich bin gleich wieder da und bitte bleib einfach hier stehen, mach keine Experimente!" Sie verließ den kleinen Raum so leise und schnell, dass ich mich fragte ob sie wirklich gerade erst vor einem Moment hier war, oder ob ich wieder fantasierte.

Hier war sie nun die Gelegenheit, auf die ich seit dem ich heute morgen aufgewacht war gewartet hatte. Ich hatte einen Spiegel vor mir und war alleine, unbeobachtet, komischerweise hatte ich auf einmal Angst in den Spiegel zu blicken. Was wenn mir nicht gefiel was ich zu sehen bekam? Ich redet mir selbst gut zu währen ich mich langsam fertig wusch, da ich als ich fertig war immer noch nicht den erforderlichen Mut gefunden hatte, beschloss ich mir die Zähne zu putzen, stets bemüht den Blick nicht in auf den Spiegle vor mir fallen zu lassen. Ich konnte es nicht länger vor mir herschieben, ich wollte wissen wie ich aussah und selbst wenn ich grottenhässlich sein sollte, dann könnte ich ohnehin nichts daran ändern. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete einmal ein bevor ich den Kopf hob und meine Augen langsam öffnete.

Aus dem Spiegel blickte mir eine blasse junge Frau entgegen, dass Gesicht von langen dunklen Haaren umrahmt. Ich schloss die Augen wieder und öffnete sie abermals, an der Reflektion die mir entgegenblickte hatte sicht nichts geändert, bis auf den skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie blinzelte gleichzeitig mit mir und hob ebenfalls zeitgleich mit mir ihre Hand und legte ihre Fingerspitzen an ihre Wange. Kein Zweifel, das war mein Spiegelbild und ich war hübsch. Ich weiß nicht warum mich diese Erkenntnis überraschte, aber ich war sprachlos als ich mich näher begutachtete.

Mein Gesicht leicht oval geformt, meine Wangenknochen gut ausgeprägt, die Stirn hoch, die Lippen voll und von einer sehr ansprechenden rosa Farbe. Das auffälligste waren aber meine Augen, groß und tiefbraun, von dichten langen Wimpern umgeben und von einer Tiefe und Ausdrucksstärke die geradezu auffällig war. Sie sahen Charlies Augen sehr ähnlich. Ich blinzelte und beugte mich näher an den Spiegel um einen Kratzer auf meiner Nase näher zu betrachten. Bis auf den kleinen Kratzer auf meinem Nasenrücken und einem auf meiner Wange, war mein Gesicht ansonsten erstaunlicherweise unverletzt. Was mich in Anbetracht meines sonstigen Zustandes doch etwas überraschte.

„Na gefällt dir was du siehst?" Alice Spiegelbild tauchte hinter meinem auf und lächelte mich an. Ich blickte ihr über den Spiegel in die Augen und erwiderte fast flüsternd „Ich hatte vergessen wie ich Aussehe!" bevor ich mich umdrehte um sie direkt anzusehen. „Ich bin ganz hübsch! Keine umwerfende Schönheit, aber ganz nett anzusehen!"

„Hübsch? Bella du bist mehr als hübsch, du bist wunderschön!" bemerkte Alice als sie in der Reisetasche nach Kleidung zu kramen begann. Diese Bemerkung entlockte mir ein Schnauben und eine skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Man sollte auch für Kleinigkeiten dankbar sein! Wenigstens sieht sie sich nicht mehr als unscheinbar an!" murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sie ein Teil nach dem Nächsten aus der Tasche zog. „Alice, warum sagst du das?" „Hier die Schwester hat diese Salbe dagelassen, als sie dein Bett neu bezogen hat. Lass uns dieses Zeug auf deine Wunden schmieren und zusehen, dass du in diese Klamotten kommst. Du wirst so was von stylisch aussehen!" erklärte sie mir mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Alice, ich bin im Krankenhause und nicht auf einem verdammten Laufsteg, auf irgendeiner blöden Modenschau!"

„Na und? Deswegen musst du doch wohl nicht aussehen wie der letzte Schlunz und in ausgebeulten Jogginganzügen oder Omanachthemden rumlaufen. Das passt nicht zu uns Cullen's! Da fällt mir ein, ich habe ein Nachthemd für dich gesehen! Kobaltblaue Seide, wadenlang und das Oberteil ist eng anliegend und aus Spitze und so was wie für dich gemacht!" „Oh Alice! Es reicht, hör auf! Du nervst!" meine frustrierte Antwort auf ihren Begeisterungssturm konnte diesen nicht im mindesten abschwächen, das steigerte meine Frustration nur noch weiter. „Kommt dir irgendwie bekannt vor, oder?" fragte diese Nervensäge mit großen unschuldigen Augen als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit kurzfristig von den blauen Flecken und er Salbe lenkte und mir ins Gesicht blickte bevor sie zwinkerte und sich wieder der Aufgabe vor ihr widmete.

„Ja, irgendwie schon!" „Ha! Wusste ich es doch! Mich vergisst man so schnell nicht!" ich sah sie ungläubig an und brach dann in Lachen aus, Alice stimmt in mein Lachen ein. Als ich mich wieder so weit im Griff hatte um sprechen zu können, drückte sie mir ein Kleidungsstück nach dem nächsten in die Hand, die ich alle ohne nähere Betrachtung anzog. Als ich fertig angezogen war blickte ich erneut in den Spiegel und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Kleidung die ich trug nicht nur bequem war, sonder auch stylisch. Irgendwie überraschte mich das nicht wirklich.

„Danke Alice, dass sieht wirklich gut aus! Und ist genauso bequem wie der ausgebeulte Jogginganzug den ich im Sinn hatte! Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich morgen auf mein Omanachthemd verzichten kann!" Ich blickte mein Spiegelbild kopfschütteln an und runzelte dann die Stirn, Alice schien meinen Stimmungswechsel zu spüren, denn sie drückte mich wieder auf den Stuhl und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen den Waschtisch um mir ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Was ist los?" „Alice, hat Carlisle euch erzählt was mit mir los ist?" sie sah mich einen Moment verwirrt an und erwiderte dann vorsichtig „Ja?". „Alles?" „Ich denke schon, diverse Quetschungen und Kratzer, einen angeschlagenen Kopf und und und … soll ich weiter aufzählen?!" „Auch dass ich mein Gedächtnis irgendwie verloren habe?" „Ja, das auch! Ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich schon ein bisschen gewundert. Ähm, Edward und du …" sie sah mich einen Moment verunsichert an und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ja?" als sie in meinem Blick nur Neugierig sah fuhr sie fort „also … ihr seid da gerade sehr vertraut miteinander umgegangen.". Ich sah sie einfach nur weiter an und fragte mich worauf sie eigentlich hinauswollte. „Naja, dass sah sehr, … wie soll ich das sagen, … körperlich aus. Nicht unbedingt so, als wenn du nicht wüsstest … . Und ich frage mich wie viel du vergessen hast? Kannst du dich an vieles nicht mehr erinnern? Kannst du dich an Edward erinnern, oder an … mich?"

„Oh! Nein, ja! Ach, ich weiß auch nicht! Weißt du das ist ja dass komische, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, zumindest an nichts konkretes und trotzdem habe ich dass Gefühl ihn zu kennen. Mit dir geht es mir ganz genau so! Da sind kleine Gedankenblitze. Als du mir gerade geholfen hast da musste ich daran denke, dass mir das seltsam vertraut vorkam und an ein Gipsbein und Plastiktüten."

Jetzt grinste sie mich an und sah irgendwie erleichtert aus. „Oh ja, das werde ich so schnell auch nicht vergessen! Du hast total blöd ausgesehen mit diesen grauen Säcken am Bein!". Ich sah sie etwas verunsichert an und fuhr dann mit meiner Erklärung fort „Ich hatte schon mehrere solcher Erinnerungen. Es ist nur so, ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich Erinnerungen sind, oder ob ich bloß eine lebhafte Vorstellung habe. Was wenn nicht alles zurückkommt? Was wenn ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann?".

Ich sah auf in Alice wunderschönes Gesicht und versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen in meinen Augen weg zu blinzeln. „Hey, alles wird wieder gut! Glaub mir, ich bin Alice, wenn jemand das wissen kann dann ich! Du weißt doch, wette niemals gegen Alice! Und außerdem bist du nicht alleine, wir helfen dir! Wofür sind wir schließlich eine Familie!?" sie beugte sich zu einer kurzen Umarmung zu mir runter und stellte sich dann hinter meinen Stuhl und fragte mit einem breitem Grinsen „Also, was stellen wir jetzt mit deinen Haaren an?"

* * *

Hallo zusammen! Ja, ich weiß ich habe mir ganz schön Zeit gelassen und es tut mir auch leid! Schande über mich!!! Aber mir fehlt im Moment einfach die Inspiration und ich denke mir, ich lasse euch lieber warten, als das ich einfach irgendetwas schreibe. Ich möchte euren und natürlich auch meinen Ansprüchen gerecht werden. Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich bemühe mich euch in Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so lange warten zu lassen. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt auch weiterhin bei mir?!


	10. Familie

_9. Familie_

Nachdem ich Alice mit viel Murren meinerseits davon abhalten konnte, auch meine Haare aufzustylen, was im Klartext deutet wir haben uns, nach einigem hin und her auf einen einfachen Zopf einigen können und ich einem weiterem sehr menschlichen Bedürfnis nachgegangen war, trug mich Edward wieder ins Bett. Diesmal hatte ich nichts dagegen auszusetzen, da ich von einem Moment zum anderen von einer unglaublichen Müdigkeit überfallen wurde.

Das Pochen in meinem Bein und Kopf hatte sich von lästig zu schmerzhaft gesteigert und ich war erleichtert wieder in dem Bett zu liegen, dem ich vor einer Stunde noch so verzweifelt entkommen wollte. Obwohl Edward sehr sanft mit mir umging, konnte ich dass Zusammenzucken und den Schmerzenslaut nicht zurückhalten, als ich die Matratze berührte. Ich fühlte mich als wenn ich unter die Räder gekommen war, was genauer betrachtet ja auch der Fall war.

Zwei Augenpaare blickten mich besorgt an, als ich versuchte zu lächeln und die Sache herunter zu spielen. Ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde und schloss meine Augen mit einem resignierten Seufzen, um das erwartete ‚ich hab's dir ja gesagt' über mich ergehen zu lassen. Erstaunlicherweise kam nichts und ich öffnete vorsichtig erst ein Auge und dann das andere, um ziemlich einfälltig auf den kleinen Plastikbecher zu schauen, der in meinem Blickfeld aufgetaucht war

„Trink das!" drängte Edward „Es ist ein Schmerzmittel, ich habe mir schon gedacht das du eines brauchen könntest!" Ich nahm den Becher ohne ein weiteres Wort und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug runter, es schmeckte widerlich, mein Gesicht verzog sich in eine Grimasse des Ekels. Alice drückte mir wortlos ein Glas Wasser in die Hand und ich trank es ein einem Zug aus um den scheußlichen Geschmack in meinem Mund los zu werden. „Das war ekelhaft! Gib es das Zeug nicht als Tabletten?"

Edward sah mich an und konnte nur mit mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken „Doch, aber die brauchen länger bis sie wirken. Ich kann das nächste mal auch gerne nach einer Schwester klingeln, damit sie dir etwas spritzt!". „Nein! Keine Spritzen!" meine Stimme klang selbst in meinen Ohren panisch. Alice fand das ganze scheinbar urkomisch, denn sie konnte ihr breites Grinsen kaum zurückhalten „Oh Bella, das war so typisch für dich!" „Schön dass du das lustig finden kannst! Ich möchte mal sehen wie du reagierst, wenn die mit Nadeln kommen, um dich zu traktieren und wenn ich nur an das Blut denke, da wir mir jetzt schon ganz übel! Und was soll das heißen das war typisch für mich!" ich war grummelig das merkte ich selbst, was allerdings nicht bedeutet das mir entging dass sowohl Alice als auch Edward schwer schluckten, als ich das Wort Blut aussprach, anscheinend war ich mit meiner Aversion nicht ganz alleine.

„Bella Schatz, beruhige dich! Was Alice damit sagen wollte ist, dass du immer noch du bist, auch wenn du im Moment nicht so genau weißt wer du bist!". Was sollte das den bedeuten, irgendwie ergaben Edwards Worte keinen Sinn für mich. „Wer soll ich denn sonst sein?" na toll ich klang jetzt wieder wie ein weinerliches Kind. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich auf einmal ganz seltsam, mein Kopf fühlte sich ganz leicht an, und mein Körper schien mit jedem Atemzug schwerer zu werden, ich hatte Mühe meinen Blick zu fixieren, das Zimmer verschwamm immer wieder vor meinen Augen.

„Schlaf Bella!" ich blinzelte in das Gesicht über mir „Aber!" „Kämpf nicht dagegen an, du brauchst den Schlaf!". „Edward hat recht, schlaf Bella! Wir reden wenn du wieder aufwachst!" Alice Stimme klang irgendwie gedämpft, weit entfernt. Ich wollte sie noch fragen ob sie es verspricht, aber mein Mund wollte mir nicht mehr gehorchen. Das letzte was ich hörte war Edwards Stimme „Alice, was siehst du?" dann gingen die Lichter aus und ich bekam nichts mehr mit.

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug bot sich mir ein seltsamer Anblick, auf dem Fußende meines Bettes saß eine blonde Schönheit und blätterte voller Verzückung in einem Automagazin. Ein Automagazin?! Warum sollte eine junge Frau die so aussah als wenn sie auf das Titelblatt einer Modezeitschrift gehört, voller Hingabe ein Automagazin durchblättern? Und der muskulöse junge Mann der auf dem Stuhl zu ihren Füßen saß blätterte in einem Frauenmagazin und lachte in kurzen Abständen leise vor sich hin. Irgendwie war das verdreht, sollte es nicht eigentlich genau anders herum sein?

Ich schloss die Augen wieder, dass musste ein Traum sein, das erschien mir zu verrückt um wahr zu sein. Genau in diesem Moment hatte ich einen weiteren Erinnerungsblitz: eine große Garage, ein paar schlanke Beine die unter einem Auto herausschauen, Blondie mit ölverschmierter Jeans und einem öligen Lappen in der Hand lässig an ein rotes Auto gelehnt während sie mit einem Schraubenschlüssel in der Luft herumwedelt und scheinbar etwas erklärt.

DAS erklärt das Automagazin! Blondie ist ein Schrauber. Aber die Frauenzeitung? Vielleicht war meine Kopfverletzung doch schlimmer als mir jeder weiß machen wollte. Ansonsten konnte ich mir diesen Anblick nicht erklären: ein Bär von einem Mann und eine Frauenzeitung und dann dieses Kichern, dass besser in den Frauenumkleideraum einer Turnhalle passte.

„Hey Rosalie! Hast du etwas interessantes gefunden?" „Hmm, könnte sein! Der Mercedes ist nicht schlecht. Der BMW ist allerdings auch nicht übel, aber ich müsste daran noch einige Verbesserungen vornehmen." Ein belustigtes Schnauben erklang. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du nicht auch am Mercedes etwas zu basteln gefunden hättest! Also ist es letztendlich egal! Das Auto dass deinen Ansprüchen gerecht wird muss erst noch erfunden werden!" „Ach halt die Klappe Emmett! Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du dich nicht beschwert, als es um deinen Jeep ging! Was liest du da eigentlich? Bei deinem Gekicher könnte man meinen, dass du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast!" trotz der harschen Worte klang Rosalies Erwiderung eher gutmütig. „15 Wege wie sie ihn um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln kann! Sag mal, glauben die Frauen die das lesen wirklich dass diese Ratschläge funktionieren?!"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Alice tanze leichtfüßig in den Raum „Oh Emmett, glaub mir, sie funktionieren! Du solltest dir Nummer 6 mal genauer ansehen und dann frag mich noch einmal, ob sie wirken!" Emmetts ungläubiger Blick wanderte von Alice zu Rosalie und wieder zurück „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich so einwickeln lassen würde?" damit sah er Rosalie nach Bestätigung suchend an, die daraufhin allerdings nur eine Augenbraue hochzog und seinem Blick erwiderte ohne etwas zu sagen. „Tja Emmy, das beantwortet deine Frage dann wohl!" in Alice Tonlage spiegelte sich die Überheblichkeit, die deutlich in Rosalies Gesicht zu sehen war.

Emmett schien darüber einen Moment nachzudenken, dann breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Naja, ich kann nicht behaupten ich hätte keinen Spaß dabei!" „Wir wissen alle ganz genau _wie_ _viel _Spaß du dabei hast!" klang es teils genervt, teils gelangweilt von einem weiteren Besucher der gerade mit zwei Stühlen zur Tür herein kam. Alice lächelte ihn strahlend an „Danke Jasper!" und nahm ihm eines der wuchtigen Möbelstücke ab.

Was war nur mit diesen Leuten, sie beteiligten sich an Unterhaltungen, als ob sie die ganze Zeit im Raum anwesend waren und Alice hantierte mit dem Stuhl, der bestimmt halb so groß wie sie und bestimmt genau so schwer war, als wenn er nichts wiegen würde. Vielleicht sollte ich dass ganze Unheimlich finden, aber ich empfand nur Neugier als ich Alice dabei beobachtet wie sie den Stuhl gegenüber dem von Emmett abstellte.

Als ich den Blick von ihr abwandte entdeckte ich Jasper, der immer noch mit einem Stuhl in der Tür stand und mich aufmerksam, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, beobachtet. In seinen Augen lag ein verwirrter Ausdruck, bevor er von Entschlossenheit abgelöst wurde. Ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam in seinem Gesicht aus, er straffte die Schultern und betrat den Raum. „Na Schneewittchen, wieder wach? Du hast dir ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen! Ich konnte Alice nur mit Mühe davon abhalten dich zu wecken. Davon abgesehen, dass Edward ihr wahrscheinlich den Kopf von den Schultern gerissen hätte, wenn sie es ernsthaft versucht hätte!"

„Hey ich kann gar nichts dafür, die beiden haben mich unter Drogen gesetzt. Wo is … Au!" weiter kam ich nicht, da ich mich plötzlich in Emmetts Armen wieder fand, der mich trotz seiner offensichtlichen Kraft erstaunlich sanft an sich drückte, leider nicht sanft genug für meinen Zustand. „Em, pass doch auf!" brauste Rosalie auf und versuchte ihm ihre Zeitung auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Er duckte sich geschickt unter ihrem Arm hinweg während er mir verschwörerisch Zublinzelte. „Ups! T'schuldigung! Alles in Ordnung? Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

„Schon ok! Ich glaube es gibt an meinem Körper keine Stelle die nicht von blauen Flecken überzogen ist. Ich habe sogar lila Streifen auf meinen Füßen." „Wirklich? Laß mal sehen!" das klang für meinen Geschmack etwas zu begeistert und schneller als ich reagieren konnte, hatte Emmett die Decke von meinen Beinen gezogen und wollte sich daran machte mir die Socken von den Füßen zu ziehen. „Emmett!" der Ausruf klang gleichzeitig aus sieben Richtungen und deckte die gesamte Bandbreite von belustigt über fassungslos bis ärgerlich ab.

„Könntest du mir mal verraten was das werden soll?" fragte eine Frau, von der ich annahm dass es sich um Esme handelte während sie Emmett vorwurfsvoll anblickte. „Ich wollte mir Bellas Füße ansehen!" erwiderte Emmett der auf einmal ziemlich kleinlaut wirkte. „Man sollte meinen du hättest bessere Manieren!" „Aber Esme, sie hat gesagt die hätte blaue Flecken auf ihren Füßen! Auf ihren Füßen! Dass muss ich sehen!" Esme blickte Emmett nur fassungslos an während der Rest der anwesenden in unterdrücktes Lachen ausbrach. „Em, du bist machmal so ein Kind!"

Rosalie hüpfte vom Bett und ließ sich in auf Emmetts Beinen nieder, während Esme mich sanft in den Arm nahm, mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und zumurmelte „Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht! Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir bekommen dass schon wieder hin!" sie ließ sich auf dem Platz den Rosalie gerade frei gemacht hatte nieder und lächelte mich an. Edward der den Raum gemeinsam mit ihr und Carlisle betreten hatte schnappte sich den leeren Stuhl und zog ihn an mein Kopfende „Emmett! Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du Bella nicht an die Wäsche gehen würdest, ich finde dass etwas unpassend!" ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er wütend oder belustigt sein sollte.

Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Handfläche bevor er seine Finger mit meinen verflocht. „Stimmt, es wäre passender wenn du es machst!" Emmetts Antwort trieb mir die Röte ins Gesicht und Edward schoss giftige Blicke in seine Richtung. Während Carlisle die beiden zur Ordnung rief erfüllte eine seltsame Ruhe den gesamten Raum und Edward warf Jasper ,der sich mit Alice auf dem verbleibenden Stuhl etwas hinter Emmett und Rosalie niedergelassen hatte, einen irritierten Blick zu.

Ich fühlte mich von den Medikamenten noch etwas benommen und die friedliche Stimmung im Raum führte dazu, dass ich wieder schläfrig wurde. „Könnte wohl jemand von euch das Fenster auf machen! Wenn ich nicht gleich wieder einschlafen soll, könnte ich etwas frische Luft gebrauchen!" Esme wollte aufstehen, aber Alice hielt sie auf „Ich mach schon!" dabei grinste sie von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sowohl Jasper als auch Edward sahen sie seltsam an, Alice ließ sich davon allerdings keineswegs beeindrucken, stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Ich beobachte sie und etwas an der Art wie sie aufstand und sich durch den Raum bewegte kam mir seltsam vertraut vor.

Mein Blick verlor sich ins Leere, während ich weiterhin auf die Stelle starrte an der Alice gerade noch gestanden hatte und grübelte darüber warum mir das irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Da traf es mich mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne, ich holte erschrocken Luft und ignorierte die besorgten Stimmen um mich herum und konzentrierte mich ganz auf das Bild in meinen Gedanken. Alice die sich mit einem Tablett von einem Tisch erhob, mit der Eleganz einer Tänzerin durch den Raum bewegte und durch eine Tür verschwand, während die anderen am Tisch zurückblieben. Ich saß mit einigen Leuten am anderen Ende des Raums und ein Mädchen mit dunklen, wilden Locken erklärte mir dass es sich um Edward, Emmett und Alice Cullen und um Rosalie und Jasper Hale, die Adoptivkinder von Dr. Cullen und seiner Frau handelte.

Carlisles Stimme drang zu mir durch „Bella? Was siehst du?" „Eine Schulcafeteria, Alice ist gerade vom Tisch aufgestanden." ich antwortete ihm geistesabwesend, noch viel zu sehr auf das Bild in meinem Kopf fixiert. „Konzentrier dich weiter darauf, warte ab was noch kommt, versuche nichts zu erzwingen!" ich nahm ihn nur am Rande war, denn die Stimme in meinem Kopf führ fort. Jessica, mir viel der Name wieder ein, erklärte dass alle nicht nur zusammen wohnen würden, sondern auch zusammen währen und dass Esme wahrscheinlich keine Kinder bekommen könnte und deshalb Pflege- und Adoptivkinder aufgenommen hätte. Die Art wie sie es sagte machte sie mir unsympathisch. Sie erzählte mir, dass Edward kein Mädchen gut genug sei und alle erst vor zwei Jahren aus Alaska zugezogen sind. Ich hatte dass Gefühl, dass sie bei ihm abgeblitzt war und dass wohl immer noch nicht ganz verwunden hatte.

„Edward, Emmett und Alice Cullen. Rosalie und Jasper Hale." ich wiederholte die Namen und runzelte die Stirn, irgendetwas störte mich daran. Ich kam blinzelnd wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück und wurde von Emmetts lauter Stimme aufgeschreckt „Whooa, das war unheimlich. Du hast fast so wie Alice ausgesehen wenn sie eine … uff" weiter kam er nicht da Rosalie diesen Moment nutze um sich anders hinzusetzen und dabei wohl ihren Ellenbogen in sein Zwergfell gerammt hatte. Allerdings kam mir das ganze ganz und gar nicht zufällig vor, da alle anderen gleichzeitig versuchten mich abzulenken.

Esme strahlte "Das ist ja Wundervoll!", Alice zappelte aufgeregt auf Jaspers Schoss und jubelte „Ich hab's ja gewusst!". Jasper brachte nur ein schmerzverzerrtes „Mensch Alice!" heraus, als Alice einige seiner empfindlicheren Körperteile einklemmte, diesmal so wie es aussah wirklich aus versehen, da sie in ihrer Begeisterung sein offensichtliches Unbehagen gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien und er sie entschieden ein Stück nach vorne rückte. Rosalie war dabei sich groß und breit bei Emmett zu entschuldigen, nur Edward und Carlisle schienen von dem Tumult um uns herum unberührt.

Edward sah mich an, die Augen groß und voller Wunder während er mir erklärte „Das war dein erster Tag an der Folks High!". „Woher willst du das wissen?" „Du hast Jessica erwähnt und einige andere Worte wie zugezogen und adoptiert." er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das Dinge sind die sie in Bezug auf uns erzählt hat!" mir war das ganze peinlich, ich wollte nicht wissen was mir sonst noch so rausgerutscht war. „Edward, du bist viel zu nett! Jessica ist eine blöde Pute, die keine Gelegenheit auslässt um über die vermeintlich schmutzige Wäsche anderer Leute herzuziehen!" ich blickte mit großen Augen zu Alice die plötzlich ziemlich aufgebracht wirkte „Diese falsche Schlange! Nach außen gibt sie sich als deine beste Freundin und hinter deinem Rücken verbreitet sie ihre Lügen!"

„Also wenn du mich fragst Lauren ist noch viel schlimmer! Jessica schein noch so etwas wie einen funken Anstand in sich zu haben, aber Lauren ist reine Galle!" kommentierte Rosalie Alice Ausbruch, sie schien selbst langsam in Rage zu geraten „Wenn ich die in die Finger bekomme, dann war es das letzte mal in ihrem Leben, dass diese Schlampe Geschichten über unsere Familie verbreitet!" „Rosalie!" Esme wirkte entsetzt über die Wortwahl, Emmett kicherte „Das ist mein Mädchen!" und drückte Rose an sich. „Esme! Rose hat recht!" mischte sich jetzt auch Jasper in das Gespräch ein „Nachdem bekannt geworden ist das Bella und Edward verlobt sind, ist Lauren durch die Gegend gerannt und hat jedem erzählt, dass die beiden heiraten müssten, da Bella es geschafft hätte Edward ein Kind anzuhängen. Sie müsste es ja wissen, da Bella vorher bereits versucht hätte sich an ihren Freund Tyler und auch an Mike Newton ranzumachen!"

Ich konnte spüren wir mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, meine Hände wurden auf einmal ganz kalt. Konnte das möglich sein? War ich so ein Mädchen, das sich jedem Kerl an den Hals warf, bis einer blöd genug war sich einwickeln zu lassen? Esme wirkte in anbetracht der Boshaftigkeit einer solchen Handlung völlig entgeistert „Wie kann dieses Mädchen denn so etwas grässliches behaupten? Jeder der unser Bella kennt weiß doch dass das alles völliger Unfug ist!" Jasper zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erklärte weiter „Ich schätze mal das ist alles eine Frage von verletztem Stolz, einer großen Portion Selbstsucht und maßloser Selbstüberschätzung! Fakt ist, Bella hat vom ersten Tag an die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs geweckt und sie hat es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Lauren und Jessica hätten das auch gerne gehabt! Als Edward, der bis dahin jegliches weibliche Wesen ignoriert hat, sich dann auch noch für Bella interessierte hat, hat das zumindest Lauren schon ziemlich an ihre Grenzen betrieben und dann kam die Dartmouth-Annahme und die Verlobung um dem ganzen dann die Krone aufzusetzen!" „Und das schlimmste daran ist, das sie sich die ganze Zeit als Bellas Freundinnen ausgegeben haben, naja zumindest am Anfang!" fügte Alice mit trauriger Stimme hinzu.

Ich war entsetzt, erst als ich blinzelte merkte ich, dass ich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte, von den Bemerkungen der anderen ausgehend, schien es als wenn ich dass Opfer einer groß angelegten Hetzkampagne war, aber konnte ich sicher sein, dass nicht doch ein Funken Wahrheit darin steckte? Dann dachte ich daran, dass meine Menschenkenntnis nicht allzu gut sein konnte, wenn ich solche Menschen, als meine Freunde bezeichnet hatte. Was mich wiederum wütend auf mich selbst machte. Der Wut folgte die Frustration, darüber das ich es nicht herausfinden konnte solange ich meine Erinnerungen nicht wieder hatte.

„Na schönen dank auch, seht ihr eigentlich was ihr da angerichtet habt!" Edwards gezischte Worte holten mich aus meiner Grübelei, er sah aus als wenn er Jasper und Rosalie am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen würde und nur Carlisles Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn zurückhalten würde. Die beiden wiederum sahen mich entsetzt an, als wenn ihnen erst jetzt bewusst wurde was diese Informationen bei mir auslösen könnten. Rosalie war die erste die sich aus ihrer Starre löste, mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war sie an meiner Seite, setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett, und nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände. Sie sah mir eindringlich in die Augen und sprach mit nachdrücklicher Stimme „Hör mir zu Bella! Du wirst dich nicht von zwei neidischen Puten die Gerüchte verbreiten runter ziehen lassen! Du bist viel besser als beide zusammen! Du bist schön, intelligent und wirst geliebt! Du bist ein guter Mensch und dass spürt jeder der mit dir zusammen ist! Ich gebe zu ich war am Anfang nicht gerade von dir begeistert, aber das hatte viel mehr mit den dämlichen Entscheidungen meines idiotischen Bruders und meiner eigenen Sturheit zu tun, als dass ich etwas gegen dich als Person hatte. Ich muss zugeben, dass aus meiner Sicht auch du einige dämliche Entscheidungen getroffen hast, aber dass ist deine Sache! Du bist meine Schwester, teil dieser Familie und keiner, wirklich niemand macht sich über meine Familie her, ohne es später zu bereuen!"

Ich spürte wie mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen traten und ich brachte nur ein geflüstertes „Danke Rosalie!" hervor, worauf sie mich anlächelte einmal kurz in den Arm nahm und lapidar sagte „Sag Rose zu mir!". Uns wurde erst in diesem Moment bewusst, wie still es im Raum geworden war. Alle, bis auf Alice blickten uns an, als wenn sie gerade Zeuge eines Wunders geworden waren. Rose sah mich an zwinkerte mir zu und setze eine mürrische Miene auf als sie sich erhob und wieder den anderen zuwandte „Was?" „Ah, komm her Baby!" Emmett grinsen breit und nahm Rosalie fest in seine Arme als sie sich wieder auf seinen Schoss kuschelte. Esme sah aus als wenn sie Rosalie am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, begnügte sich aber damit ihr liebevoll übers Haar zu streichen.

Alice und Jasper fingen kurz gefolgt von Emmett an zu kichern, auf Esmes fragenden Blick hin machte Emmett eine Kopfbewegung um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Edward zu lenken, der bewegungslos neben mir sah und Rosalie mit einem Blick völligen Unglaubens ansah. „Was ist dem mit dem los?" „Schockstarre!" kam es lachend von Jasper „Hey Rose, dass ist das erste Mal, dass du ihn offen beleidigt hast, ohne dass er an die Decke geht!" kam es lachend von Emmett. Bis auf ein Blinzeln kam weiterhin keine Reaktion von meiner Seite, was einen neuen Lachanfall auslöste. „Edward?" keine Reaktion, auch nicht als ich sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihn erneut ansprach, er blinzelte einfach wie eine Eule in mein Gesicht und regte sich nicht weiter. „Lass ihm noch einen Moment!" meinte Carlisle während er ihn schmunzelnd betrachtete.

„Bella?!" Jasper sprach mich an und setze sich langsam auf die Bettkante, er nahm meine Hand zaghaft in seine und sah mich in die Augen. „Ich möchte dass du weist, dass ich dir mit meinen unbedachten Äußerungen nicht wehtun wollte! Ich dachte nur dass es dir lieber wäre die Wahrheit zu wissen. Ich kann dem was Rose gerade gesagt hat nicht mehr viel hinzufügen, du bist ein guter Mensch, du bist klug und du bist heiß, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf!" an dieser Stelle unterbrach Emmett ihn „Rattenscharf, triff es genauso!" Es erklang ein eigenartiges gurgelndes Geräusch von Edward, was eine neuerliche Lachsalve auslöste, Jasper ließ sich von beiden nicht beirren, er hielt meinen Blick weiterhin mit seinen golden Augen gefangen und fuhr fort „Ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und ich bewundere dich für den Menschen der du bist! Ich bin stolz dein Bruder sein zu dürfen und wenn einem dieser Perverslingen einfallen sollte dir zu nahe zu kommen, bin ich mit Freude bereit meine brüderlichen Pflichten zu übernehmen!"

„Genau Mann! Keiner macht unsere Frauen an!" pflichtete Emmett ihm bei, ein grollendes Geräusch verriet, dass Edward zumindest teilweise wieder anwesend war. Jasper war mit seiner kleinen Ansprach allerdings noch nicht ganz fertig „Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen?!" dabei sah er so unsicher aus, dass ich ihn einfach umarmen musste. Im ersten Moment blieb er steif sitzen, erwiderte dann aber die Umarmung und legte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf. „Du hast Recht, es ist mir lieber die Wahrheit zu hören! Ich möchte wissen, was über mich verbreitet wird, es gibt also nichts was ich dir verzeihen müsste! Ich war nur etwas überrascht, dass ist alles!" mit einem Kuss auf mein Haar löste er sich von mir und wurde von einer strahlenden Alice in die Arme geschlossen.

Als ich Edward anblickte sah er wieder so weit bei sich aus, dass er mich überrascht ansah als ich Esme bat kurz ihren Platz an meinem Fußende zu räumen. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und fing an auf der Matratze zur Seite zu rücken „Bella was machst du denn da?" er klang alarmiert während ich die letzten Zentimeter bewältigte und dann einladend auf die Matte klopfte „Na ich mach Platz für dich du Dummie!" „Bella!" „Ach komm schon! Ich bin doch nicht umsonst gerückt, stell dich nicht so an! Ich will dass du dich zu mir setzt damit ich mich an dich lehnen kann!" er war damit nicht so wirklich einverstanden, dass war ihm deutlich anzusehen, aber er setzte sich gehorsam neben mich und schloss mich in seinen Arm. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln erklärte ich Esme großzügig „Du kannst seinen Stuhl haben, er braucht ihn nicht mehr!". Das brachte alle zum lachen und Edward brummelte mir ein „Du bist unmöglich!" zu bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte und sich zurücklehnte.

Carlisle lächelte mich an und verkündete feierlich „Ich hab es zwar schon einmal gesagt, aber ich wiederhole es gerne noch einmal! Willkommen in der Familie!"


	11. Undefiniertes Materialversagen

_10. Undefiniertes Materialversagen_

Nach dieser Erklärung wandte sich unser Gespräch wieder meinen fehlenden Erinnerungen zu. Carlisle erklärte, dass es ein gutes Zeichen sei, dass ich diese Flashback's hätte und wollte wissen, ob ich bereits weite gehabt hätte. Ich erklärte so gut es ging, was mir bisher wieder eingefallen war und die Umstände unter denen ich welche hatte und zu meiner großen Erleichterung, schien alles wirklich meiner Erinnerung und nicht meiner Fantasie zu entspringen. Er meinte, dass es das Beste wäre einfach ganz normal weiter zu machen, so als ob ich nichts hätte.

„Damit wir uns richtig verstehen Emmett, das beutet, dass du nicht ständig fragt, ob Bella sich wieder erinnert!" erklärte er streng blickend einem sichtlich enttäuschten Emmett „Ach komm schon! Du gönnst mir auch keinen Spaß! Nicht doch ein bisschen, ich meine, dass ist doch einfach zu perfekt, überleg dir doch die Möglichkeiten, es gibt so viele Witz über Vergesslichkeit?!" er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, was ihm einen giftigen Blick von Edward und ein gequältes Stöhnen meinerseits einbrachte. Carlisle unterdrückt ein schmunzeln und erklärte ihm, dass es nur die Chancen einer schnellen Besserung mindern würde, während die anderen nur mit den Augen rollten oder den Kopf schüttelten.

„Wenn Bella Fragen hat, beantwortet sie so gut es geht, baut kleine Brücken und Infos in eure Gespräche ein, aber sagt ihr nicht alles vor! Ich denke es ist auch besser, wir behalten dein kleines Problem für uns. Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Menschen anders mit einem Patienten umgehen, wenn sie wissen, dass er Probleme mit seiner Erinnerung hat. Man könnte manchmal meinen, dass sie glauben, es handelt sich um eine Form von geistiger Behinderung!" das erstaunte mich, machte es wirklich so einen Unterschied, ob jemand etwas über eine Erkrankung wusste, oder eben nicht?

Carlisle sah meinen verwunderten Blick und erklärte „Du weist nicht, was ich schon alles erlebt habe! Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn es nur wenige wissen! Gerade in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es sich bei dir nur im eine vorübergehende Amnesie handelt. Wenn du das Gefühl hast jemanden ins Vertrauen ziehen zu können, tu das. Es ist nichts was du verheimlichen musst, aber wir müssen auch nicht alle mit der Nase darauf stoßen. Ich kann dir nur raten vertrau auf deinen Instinkt!"

In diesem Moment klopfte es an meiner Tür und Charlie steckte seinen Kopf durch einen schmalen Spalt, wohl um nach zu sehen, ob ich wach war. Als er sah, dass ich nicht nur wach, sondern auch von Besuchern umringt war, betat er nach einem Moment des Zögerns den Raum und fragte betont scherzhaft „Ich hoffe du hast noch ein bisschen Platz für deinen alten Vater!" „Hey Dad! Komm rein, wir reden gerade über mein defektes Oberstübchen." „Hä?"

Emmetts Gesicht leuchtete auf und noch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte wies Esme ihn zurecht „Emmett! Was haben wir gerade über die Witze gesagt!" „Aber sie macht doch selber Witze drüber! Warum darf ich dann nicht auch?" „Naja, ist ja auch ihr Kopf!" kam es trocken von Jasper aus dem Hintergrund, bevor der Raum in Lachen ausbrach und Emmett sich beleidigt in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte und etwas, das verdächtig nach Spielverderber klang vor sich hin grummelte. Ich hätte gerne mitgelacht, aber bereits nach dem ersten tiefen Atemzug fuhr mir ein stechender Schmerz in die Seite und ich verlegte mich auf ein gezwungenes Grinsen.

Edward muss meine plötzliche Anspannung gespürt haben, denn er fragt mit einem Sorgenvollen Blick „Alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, ich darf nur nicht vergessen dass ich im Moment besser nicht lachen sollte." „Ich hoffe du hast das gehört Em, entweder du beherrscht dich, oder du fliegst raus!" „Peace Bruder! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich so ein sonniges Gemüt habe, aber ich werde versuchen mehr so wie du zu sein!". Dieser Spruch brachte Emmett ein weiteren giftigen Blick und ein knurren von Edward ein, obwohl kein Ton zu hören war, spürte ich die Vibrationen die aus seiner Brust aufstiegen. Emmett fand das ganze anscheinend nur erheiternd, denn er lehnte sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder bequem in seinem Stuhl zurück und drückte Rose fest an sich.

Charlie der inzwischen an das Fußende meines Bettes getreten war, sah die zwei Brüder irritiert an und sah aus als wenn er sich in seiner Haut nicht wohl fühlen würde. Alice die sowohl Emmett als auch Edward bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarf erklärte ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen „Keine Sorge Charlie, auf diese Art drücken die beiden ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung aus!" "Für mich dann bitte keine Zuneigungsbekundungen!" Charlie erwiderte ihr Grinsen, was aber ziemlich gezwungen aussah. „Ach Charlie, du kennst dass doch sicherlich?! Die Art wie Geschwister miteinander umgehen wirkt manchmal etwas seltsam auf andere!" Esmes beschwichtigende Worte schienen etwas von seiner Anspannung zu nehmen „Ähm, nicht wirklich, ich habe keine Geschwister!"

„Charlie, was führt dich her? Ich meine, abgesehen von der Tatsache Bella zu besuchen? Edward sagte, dass du den technischen Bericht für heute erwartest, ist er das?" Die Mappe in den Händen meines Vaters viel mir erst auf, als Carlisle ihn darauf ansprach. Ich war bisher viel zu sehr von seinem Verhalten, welches offensichtliches Unbehagen ausdrückte, und den Blicken, die sämtliche Cullens sich gegenseitig zuwarfen abgelenkt.

„Hm, ach ja, der Bericht! Der ist vor zwei Stunden reingekommen. Hat uns alle ganz schön ins grübeln gebracht! Ich habe die letzte Stunde am Telefon zugebracht, um einige Dinge nach zu prüfen und mir dieses Kaudawelsch übersetzen zu lassen " „Warum? Was ist so ungewöhnlich?" Jaspers ruhige Stimme, war anscheinend die Einladung auf die mein Vater nur gewartet hatte, jetzt da der ganze Raum an seinen Lippen hing, schien er sein Unbehagen abzuschütteln und fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort.

Anscheinend war mein Unfall eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände. Das Auto das zum Überholen angesetzt hatte, hätte den Überholvorgang problemlos geschafft, zwar etwas zu knapp und für meinen Geschmack eindeutig zu waghalsig, aber ohne mit meinem Wagen in Kontakt zu kommen. Da aber die Reifen des Holzlasters genau zu dem Zeitpunkt geplatzt sind, als der Wagen etwa auf gleicher Höhe wie der Anhänger war, ist eine Art Kettenreaktion in Gang gekommen, deren Ende erst erreicht war, als mein Wagen von einer alten Fichte gestoppt wurde, nicht ohne vorher noch Bekanntschaft mit mindestens zwei weiten Bäumen gemacht zu haben.

Diese Information freilich kam nur zögernd zur Sprache, als wenn Charlie befürchten würde, dass dies etwas zu viel für mich wäre. Erst Carlisles Bemerkung, dass die meisten Unfallopfer das erlebte besser aufarbeiten könnten, wenn sie genau wüssten, was vor sich gegangen ist und meine Versicherung, dass ich mich diesen Informationen durchaus gewachsen fühlen würde, brachte ihn dazu weiter zu berichten, was er am liebsten ausgelassen hätte. Wie zum Beispiel die Tatsche, dass mein Sicherheitsgurt gerissen war.

„Naja mein Sicherheitsgurt hat zumindest den ersten Aufprall ausgehalten!" meine ruhiger Einwurf schien Charlie zu verwirren „Woher willst du dass wissen?". „Ich habe hübsche lila Streifen, da wo normalerweise der Sicherheitsgurt sitzt!" „Oh, ja, ähm, ich schätzte da hätte ich auch von selbst drauf kommen können. Also, das ganze hätte noch schlimmer ablaufen können, wenn der LKW-Fahrer nicht alles Menschenmögliche getan hätte um sein Gefährt halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bringen und der LKW nicht in so einem Topzustand gewesen wäre!"

Es wurde sehr still im Raum, während die Tragweite dessen, was Charlie gerade berichtet hatte allen langsam bewusst wurde und sich in jedem Gesicht ein ähnlicher Ausdruck von Schrecken und Erleichterung ausbreitete. Es war seltsam diese beiden Emotionen gleichzeitig, nicht nur in einem sondern gleich in acht Gesichtern zu sehen. Als mich ein Moment der Panik durchzuckte und mir bewusst wurde, dass ich genauso gut auch hätte tot sein können und die anschließend Erleichterung, dass ich es nicht war, machten es mir leichter diesen Blick besser zu verstehen. Mein Gesicht sah wahrscheinlich genauso aus.

Edward hatte mich während Charlies Bericht immer fester an sich gedrückt, als wenn ich mich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen könnte. Er tat mir nicht weh, aber er hielt mich eindeutig zu eng, als dass es angenehm gewesen wäre. „Edward, du drückst zu doll!" Es sah erst in mein Gesicht und dann auf seine Hand die um meinen Oberarm geschlungen war, als wenn er sich fragen würde, wie sie überhaupt dorthin gekommen sei, bevor er mit einem erschrockenem „Tschuldigung!" seinen Griff lockerte und beruhigend über die Stelle rieb, die er eben noch zu fest gedrückt hatte.

In diesem Moment kippte die Stimmung im Raum und die seltsame friedliche Ruhe, die den Raum schon früher erfüllt hatte, breitete sich wieder aus. Mit einem Laut des Wohlbehagens kuschelte ich mich enger an die Schulter neben mir und sah Charlie an, der nachdem er sich ausgiebig geräuspert hatte nun deutlich ruhiger weiter erzählte. „Wir haben es Rebecca Harries zu verdanken, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist!" „Wer ist das?" „Das ist die Besitzerin des Transportunternehmens, Esme!" klärte Carlisle auf, während Charlie aufgriff und weiter ausführte „Sie hat den Laden, vor etwa einem Jahr von ihrem Vater übernommen. Ganz schöner Starrkopf der alte Harries. Ich habe ihm und seinen Lastern öfter Verwarnungen ausgestellt als ich zählen kann." erzählte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Tja und dann hat Rebecca den Laden übernommen und auf Vordermann gebracht, Fahrsicherheitstranig für die Fahrer, Generalüberholungen für die Laster. Also da ging es ganz schön heiß her, viele der Fahrer waren am Anfang uneinsichtig, ich kann euch sagen, die ist genauso stur wie ihr Vater, aber ich glaube ihre Jungs würden ihr sonst auch auf der Nase rumtanzen."

„Ähm Charlie, ich will ja nicht undankbar klingen. Es ist toll, dass diese Frau etwas für die Sicherheit auf unseren Straßen tut, aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum der technische Bericht seltsam ist?!" Emmett wirkte etwas enttäuscht, als wenn er mehr erwartet hätte. „Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass an dem LKW nicht nur ein Reifen geplatzt war, sondern vier?" „Oh!" dass ließ alle aufhorchen. „Das ist aber noch nicht das seltsamste, die Reifen waren alle brandneu, gerade mal zwei Tage vorher draufgezogen! Keiner kann sich erklären warum sie geplatzt sind. Die Jungs aus der Technik meinen, dass sie ein einem einwandfreien Zustand waren, keine Risse, Löcher, oder eingefahrene Nägel."

„Das ist allerdings seltsam!" Rosalie klang nachdenklich „Was genau sagt der Bericht?" „Undefiniertes Materialversagen!" „Ja aber dass sagt doch gar nichts aus!" Emmett klang empört „Das stimmt nicht ganz, das sagt, dass sie es sich nicht erklären können!" klang es von meiner Seite und Edward hatte den gleichen nachdenklichen Gesichtsaudruck wie Rosalie.

* * *

Hallo! Einige von euch wünschen sich, dass es schneller voran geht. Ich fange gar nicht erst an Erklärungen abzugeben warum ich so lange brauche (Ich war nicht zufrieden mit meinem Geschreibsel :( ). Ich kann euch aber versichern, ich mache das bestimmt nicht um euch zu ärgern, oder auf die Folter zu spannen.

Danke an alle die sich die Zeit genommen haben mir ein paar nette Zeilen zu hinterlassen, ich habe mich über jede gefreut! (Auch die, die mich als fies bezeichnet haben. Ich weiß, ich habe es verdient!:)) Genauso möchte ich allen danken, die mich in ihre Favorites und Alerts aufgenommen haben. Bleibt bei mir, ich habe fest vor diese Geschichte zu einem Ende zu bringen, ich kann nur nicht sagen, wie lange ich dazu brauchen werde!

**Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr euch allen!**


End file.
